Of Engineering
by Invidie
Summary: Enterprise has received a Commander of Engineering and she is something else. But the past is catching her and its taking the crew with. A whole new adventure has unrolled for the Enterprise like nothing before. A war is rising and she's at the center. RR
1. Commander of Engineering

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek I only with to be in it...and if I was I'd have Bones to myself.**

"Commander Ivory Scott of the _U.S.S. Karzer_ is hereby reassigned to the _U.S.S._ _Enterprise_ for the overseeing of the Engineering department for the reasons previously mentioned. Now, the records say Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott has relations with you, is that correct?" The man asked the question as if it was something of suspicion, Ivory answered calmly.

"Yes you are correct, Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott is my older brother by a few years," Ivory informed. She was pale skinned and had dark golden brown hair that was placed into a high pony like most female officers wore, but she kept hers braided tight to keep it neat. She was clad in a gold dress, long sleeved, uniform that showed her ranking on her arm, the knee high leather boots and finally a pair of black gloves to hide pale hands. Her pale face making her forest green eyes appear bright and wise, her lips pale and her cheeks pink…she was a woman of business nothing else, nothing else interested her.

"When was the last time you had spoken to your brother?"

"When he was given the position of Chief of Engineering," Ivory answered.

"Will this be an emotional issue if something where to go wrong?"

"No, sir, my brother and I are fully aware of what must be done and what will be done in case of deaths between the two of us. We are, of course, two members of Starfleet and know the regulations…I can promise you that."

"I'm glad to hear that, we would not like a repeat of what happened on the _U.S.S. Karzer_. We will be informing Captain Kirk on the changes, so please, Commander Scott, prepare to board your new vessel."

"Yes, sir," Ivory turned on her heels and walked out of the large room entering the crowded corridor. Cadets busily brushed past her and when turning to apologize would immediately straighten, gather their self and speak with upmost respect; she'd give her nod and they'd continue on. She kept her pace through the twisting halls of the space station before coming to a halt inside Hanger Bay 4 where a shuttle waited for new crew members to bring aboard the _Enterprise_, she walked into the craft and took a seat in silence near the back knowing not what to expect upon her arrival on the large vessel.

"Shuttle 32 you are clear for takeoff," the voice echoed within in the hanger and in moments the craft was in open space aiming towards her new home for the next few years.

The shuttle latched to a landing dock within the _Enterprise_ and emptied new cadets and Ivory.

"Commander Scott," Ivory turned to see a girl with tilted almond eyes holding a padd clad in a blue uniform, "Please follow me to the bridge."

Ivory watched the girl turn and walk through the busy area with ease, Ivory hardened her face and followed catching up instantly. When the girl gave her a side glance, noticing she had caught up she spoke, "Your quarters are located on Deck D, where you will be living during stay aboard the ship. Excuse my rudeness I'm Amelia I'll be your Yeoman."

"I was assigned a Yeoman?" Ivory asked raising an eyebrow.

Amelia nodded, "Yes, and before you ask I am an engineer, but ma'am if I may speak freely."

"Go ahead," they stopped at the turbo lift waiting for the doors to slide open.

"Thank you," Amelia smiled a bit and her eyes lit up standing out against her dark long hair, "I've read your reports from the _Karzer_ and have read reports related to your work. I am thoroughly impressed and am privileged to be your Yeoman, you have no idea how many wished to be standing here."

Ivory eyed the overzealous alien and felt a smile tug at her lips, "Thank you." The doors slid open and the two got on, Amelia instantly probing at the padd, but halted a moment to push a button and instantly they were on their way up. Not long after the doors slid open again to reveal the bridge, Ivory looked at Amelia and noticed that the girl was waiting for her to move. She stepped off the lift and Ivory followed without wait and stayed close pressing at the padd. Ivory stepped down to the lower area where a gold shirt hovered over the helmsman discussing something. Ivory stopped behind the man and cleared her throat clasping her hands behind her back. Their conversation halted and he straightened himself turning around to face her.

"Hello there," he raised an eyebrow looking at her, "I'd ask your rank and name, but there is no possible way you are a member of Starfleet."

Ivory raised her eyebrow in return, "Excuse me?"

"You're a weapon in yourself;" he grinned softly, "No man on this ship is going to get their work done with you walking around."

Ivory felt her jaw go slack at the comment, but instead of commenting she shook her head and closed her eyes tight, before trying again, "Are you the Captain?"

"Yes, I am," he walked past her to sit in his chair and watched as she turned to face him, "James Tiberius Kirk, Captain of the _U.S.S. Enterprise_ at your service."

_Great…_Ivory resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "I'm Ivory Scott, overseeing Commander of Engineering as of today."

"That's right, Pike did mention something about that," Kirk twisted his chair to either side before pushing a button on his chair, "Bridge to engineering?"

"Bridge acknowledged."

"Scotty, I need you up here pronto," Kirk said eyeing Ivory.

"Right away, Captain just let me finish up down here," the Scottish accent rang out in the bridge.

"Great," Kirk clicked the button and got to his feet, "Chekov, get our okay so we can head out to Calder II."

"Aye, aye keptin," the boy who had spoken brought a smile to Ivory's lips.

"Sulu, we'll head out on Warp 3 on my command," Kirk didn't stop to take a breath, "Uhura, send a transmission to Calder II and notify me when you have your response, keep your ears open for Klingons."

"Yeah, yeah," the girl, Uhura, rolled her eyes, "I know." She turned back to her station.

"I know, _Captain_," Kirk dragged the word out with a bemused smile before looking back at Ivory, "Welcome aboard Commander."

The turbo lift's doors slid open and Scotty's voice joined the mingle of others, "No, I don't think it's a good idea. Yes, I have my reasons. I am not going to let…okay fine..." Kirk raised his eyebrow as Scotty came to a halt by him, "Yes, yes, I-I-I will, you make this very challenging to speak when you don't ever breathe between sentences. We'll continue this later." He pushed his ear piece and looked at Kirk, "Now what is it you wanted, because frankly I'm fairly busy Captain and don't have all day."

Kirk chuckled at it and sat back down, "Just wanted to make sure you were aware of our new Engineering Commander and also…are you two related?"

Scotty finally turned to look at Ivory who seemed lost in expression at the happenings, "Great Scott! Ha, Ivory I knew there was something different when I got on this ship!" He wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around getting a smile out of her; he put her down and beamed, "Why didn't you tell me you'd be joining us?"

"I didn't know till today," Ivory shrugged and Scotty gave a small frown.

"Strange, they usually give an advanced, but," his smile returned, "it doesn't matter. You're here! The Scotts back together again; we always did perform better as a unit."

"So, you two do know each other?" Kirk asked.

"Why of course we do," Scotty turned towards him, "she's my little sister. Don't you read up on your crew?"

"I haven't gotten around to reading hers, but," he paused looking at her with a coy grin, "I think I'll move that to the top of my list."

Scotty's smile faltered and his eyes hardened on the Captain, and Ivory noticed it. She placed a hand on her brother's red clad arm, "Monty, why don't you go back down to Engineering and I'll come down in a bit, okay?"

At the sound of his sister's light accent his smile returned and he smiled at her, "Sounds good, until later Captain." Scotty spun a heel and went back to the lift.

"So, Commander Scott, are you interested in meeting my main crew?" Kirk asked.

"If it'll be beneficial to me in the future, then by all means," Ivory answered.

"Don't sound so Vulcan," Kirk got back on his feet and directed a hand towards the Russian kid, "this is Pavel Chekov the ship's Navigator," his hand moved to the other man, "Hikaru Sulu our Helmsman." He continued by walking over to the girl from earlier, "Communications Officer, Lieutenant Nyota Uhura…and," he turned as the lift doors opened again, "Leonard McCoy, Chief Medical Officer." He stared at the worried faced man, "Bones, what seems to be the problem?"

"Look, Jim," McCoy stopped walking and faced Kirk, "I asked you time after time to get me extra crew members for Medbay…where is my extra staff?"

"Well, you see Bones," Kirk began, "Instead of extra staff, Starfleet sent us someone to be in charge of Engineering."

"Why the hell do we need that?" McCoy grunted.

Kirk sighed and patted his shoulder turning him towards Ivory, "Bones, Commander Ivory Scott, and Commander, Dr. Leonard McCoy."

"Oh," McCoy cleared his throat feeling a flood of embarrassment hit him, "it's nice to meet you Commander."

"Likewise," Ivory found herself forcing back a smile as the older man's face began to flush a twinge of red.

"Great, now that we're all acquainted with the good Commander, where's my other one?" Kirk clapped his hands together and licked his lips looking around the bridge, "No? Well then, somebody locate my first officer."

"There'll be no need for that, Captain," the familiar voice of the half-Vulcan came from the opposite side of the lift, "I was checking the core readings along with the Water Turbines; all seems to be working fine."

"I'd hope so," Kirk said back as Spock walked over to them, "Anyways, Spock this is Commander Ivory Scott."

Spock gave her a curt nod and turned back to Kirk, "Captain, Admiral Pike told me to inform you that we are to regroup with the other ships."

"By Betazed," Kirk looked at him, "Why would I do that when we need to go to Calder II?"

"It is not my choice, I told him of our original plan and he told me that if we wish to continue with that plan we are to regroup first and speak with the Captains of the _Glarion_, _Lizha_, and _Karzer_," Spock said.

Kirk's brow furrowed, but he sighed and nodded, "Okay, okay, we'll do that then. Sulu, did you get that?"

"Yes, Captain, do you want to keep it at a Warp 3?" Sulu turned his chair.

Kirk nodded, "Yeah." Kirk looked at Amelia, "Yeoman Hiker, take Commander Scott to her quarters."

"Right away, Captain," Amelia looked at Ivory, "Ma'am if you will?"

Ivory nodded and waited till she was able to follow the young alien to the lift, moments later the two were outside her quarters, Amelia spoke, "The computer doesn't have a programmed password yet, so you are allowed to make your own." She turned her back allowing the woman her privacy to input a password.

"Okay," the door slid open and they both walked into the main room where there sat a coffee table, two cushioned seats and a table for two, she walked into the adjoined room where a queen size bed was nestled between two night stands, a closet on the opposite wall and a door leading to the bathroom.

"There is also an office to your using through the other door from the main room," Amelia stated, "Is everything to your liking Commander?"

"Yes, quite," Ivory responded, she walked past Amelia and went to the office where she found a padd sitting on the desk, she picked it up turning it on instantly allowing a view of the ship's readings, "Beautiful…now Ms. Hiker—"

"Please, call me Amelia."

"Alright, Amelia," Ivory started again, "Will you accompany me down to Engineering so that I can get a hands on overview of what I'm working with?"

"Why of course, but I don't believe this ship will be any different from those you've worked on," Amelia offered.

"You'd be most wrong," Ivory's lips twitched, "this ship is the Federation's treasure."

)()()()(

_One Week Later…_

"I think you need to calm down, Jim," McCoy huffed from behind his angering Captain.

Spock stepped up next to Kirk, "I think Dr. McCoy is right, your anger towards this situation will only elevate the need for conflict."

"Thank you, both of you, but I'm a big boy I can handle these things," Kirk hissed as the doors slid open and three men entered the room, "Welcome to my ship, Gentlemen, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Captain Kirk," the tallest man began, "We believe it a bad idea to send the _Enterprise_ to Calder II."

Kirk's eye twitched, "What?"

"Captain, we don't mean any offense upon saying this," the next to talk was an older Vulcan with wrinkling skin, "but your crew has come into questioning on whether or not they can work as a…whole unit."

"My crew can work together better than any other damn crew in this whole godforsaken Federation!" Kirk slammed his hands on the table, "Why the hell are they being considered not so, Captain Reich?"

McCoy closed his eyes resisting the urge to tell Kirk to shut the hell up.

The first man who had spoken, Captain Reich sighed, "Your crew just seems unstable in its way of going about things."

"Captain Slizer and I agree," the Vulcan said.

Kirk's hands balled into fists, "Did this same crew not save the Earth, hell maybe even the whole universe?"

"We are aware of your previous achievements, but that doesn't mean you are still good at working as one whole," Slizer commented.

"The Federation is truly grateful for what you have done—"

"The _Federation_ is still praising my crew and me after two years, now what gives you the right to come on _my_ ship and call _my_ crew not good enough?" Kirk growled.

"It's not that they aren't good enough," Reich answered, "just questionable."

"Questionability of my crew is telling me that they aren't good enough and that won't fly with me. Now if you have any orders by the Federation itself to forbid me from continuing my original mission as planned then you better get off my ship," Kirk glared at them all.

The Vulcan straightened, "Do you really think that you can just go off and do as you wish without us trying to stop you?"

"No, Captain Mire, I _know_ I can," Kirk stood tall his features staying dark, "Now get off my ship or I'll have you personally removed."

The three exchanged looks, but walked out of the room leaving Kirk to slide into a chair leaning his head back pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Way to go Jim, you just pissed off three of the best damned Captains in the universe," McCoy crossed his arms.

"No, no, Bones," Kirk slapped his hands on his lap and smiled at McCoy, "They just managed to make me much, much more motivated to continue this mission."

"Your unbelievable," McCoy sighed.

Kirk pushed off the table getting to his feet where he patted McCoy's cheek, "Now you're getting it."

McCoy glared at him, but followed after as he led him and Spock out of the room.

"You two witnessed what had happened and I hope you will vouch for me if they plan telling Starfleet lies," Kirk turned towards the bridge.

"Why would they intentionally lie?" McCoy asked.

"Because Bones I just managed to piss off three of the best Captains in the universe," they walked onto the bridge and Chekov jumped up to meet them, "Yes, Chekov?"

"We were told by Starfleet to carry on with our mission, but to use extreme caution in doing so," the kid looked over his shoulder, "Oh and Commander Scott wanted to speak with you before we went anywhere."

"Thank you, Chekov," Kirk walked over to his chair, "You heard him Sulu, let's get out of here."

"Yes, Captain," Sulu punched in coordinates and readied his hand on the thrusters, "Ready sir."

"Punch it," Kirk replied.

Sulu moved the handle forward and the ship gave a violent jolt sending those standing to the ground, against the wall, on equipment, or each other. There was a shriek from the alarm then the power died making the bridge dark, a moment later faint red lights flooded the area indicating the emergency power had kicked in.

"All main power has been distributed to the shields and thrusters, sir," Sulu said.

"What the hell just happened?" Kirk asked as he watched his crew pick themselves up, there was a beep from his chair's installed commlink. He looked at it and pushed a button, "This is Kirk."

"What in the hell do you think you are doing up there?" The female's voice was graced with a light hint of Scottish accent.

"Trying to leave," Kirk responded plainly.

"Didn't someone tell you to contact me?" Ivory hissed.

"Well, yes, but I was going to afterwards," Kirk answered.

"That's why I said_ before_ we went anywhere," Ivory said, "The Warp Core is experiencing unusual power drainage and too much power just now caused it to shut down all together, and by trying to use it you shut down the whole power core as well."

"Oh," Kirk sighed and squeezed his eyes shut, "How long will it be before its operational?"

"Operational," she snorted, "Yeah, hopefully she will be. Monty and I have both Alpha and Beta shift working on it trying to reinstall the power, but chances are we won't be going anywhere."

"Damn," Kirk opened his eyes, "ah is there any way we can move away from the other ships and Betazed."

"Yes, but you'll only be able to reach Neptune with the power we have and that's pushing it as is," Ivory answered.

"Great, Sulu."

"Yes, Captain," the helmsman worked slowly with the drained computer and a minute later the ship was moving away at a much slower speed than attended.

"Okay, so we're moving," Kirk pointed out, "That's a good sign."

"Hopefully everyone doesn't decide to shower all at once," Ivory muttered before ending the conversation.

"Well then," Kirk began, but stopped as he noticed McCoy suddenly jolt and start going towards the lift.

"Bones, what's the rush?" Kirk asked.

"The Medbay needs a lot of operating power and without that we can't use half of the tools we have, I need to see what can and can't be helpful to us," McCoy vanished out the door and Kirk turned to face the viewing window.

"This is going smoothly."

)()()(

McCoy walked into Medbay only to be rushed at by nurses and other doctors all talking at once, "Wait, wait, wait I can't hear any of you when you're all talking!"

"Dr. McCoy none of our surgical tools are fully charged enough to work efficiently," Chapel stated.

"That's okay we're not getting ourselves into anything too dangerous hopefully as of right now," McCoy looked at the partially empty beds and looked back at his staff, "We still have our tricorders and hypos, along with the general tools and kits, so until the power is threaded back through we'll have to rely on with what we got and pray that no one gets hurt."

The protests hit him like a wave and he pushed past everybody walking briskly towards his office, he put in his code in and entered the door sliding shut indicating to his staff he didn't want to be bothered anymore. He sat down behind his desk opening the first file that he could find: _Ivory Reza Scott_.

He raised an eyebrow and sighed remembering that he hadn't check her medical records yet and had planned on doing so before Kirk had pulled him away to be a "witness". He groaned, "Dammit Jim."

"Dr. McCoy," the voice startled him and he looked at the chair in the far right corner to see the gold uniformed Commander.

"Commander Scott," McCoy hadn't noticed her at first even with the lights at eighty percent, "I didn't see you there."

"I could tell, I'm sorry to have surprised you," she pushed off the chair rising to her feet and walking over to stand in front of his desk, "but I wanted to know just how much power Medbay would need to have full operational equipment."

"Excuse me?"

"Captain Kirk contacted me after we had spoken and asked me to come here to find out," Ivory looked at her padd.

"You get to places fast," McCoy muttered and stood crossing over to where a coffee pot sat brewing freshly made goodness, his accent slipping through his lips, "Ah, originally we channeled ten percent of the initial power, it's not much, but it's enough to have powered everything."

"That sounds about right however," Ivory looked up as he poured himself a cup of coffee, "The power that is being used can only emit thirty percent, I can offer four more percent to your point five that is being used at the moment."

"That would be most appreciated," McCoy turned back towards her as the ship gave a light jolt and the lights darkened to a red hue, "I was wondering when that would happen, I was beginning to feel a little left out from the rest of the ship." He watched as Ivory's lips quirked fighting a smile.

"The ship is testing the power levels so the lights will either become delays in changing or go back, but we can't be certain till it's used to the thirty percent," Ivory walked over to him so she was a foot or so away from him, "One more question Doctor."

McCoy took a sip of the black coffee and met her green eyes, "Yes?"

"When the power is reemitted throughout the ship would you and your staff find it better if I were to switch the main power intentionally given to Medbay to fifteen percent instead of ten?" Ivory asked.

McCoy's eyes widened.

"I know it's not much more, but I assumed it would be of more advantage to your staff."

"Very much so," McCoy agreed putting his cup down, "that would be fantastic."

"Good, I'll place that on the power levels, also don't be alarmed by random pulses given off by the ship. Those should subside within the hour," Ivory looked up at her padd to see the doctor smiling.

"Thank you Commander," McCoy crossed his arms.

"No need, Doctor, I do what I can to make this ship better," at the very moment the ship violently shuddered shifting objects not bolted to the floor including Ivory and McCoy she tripped forward falling into the good Doctor sending them both to the ground. When the shake passed Ivory pushed off her hands lifting her upper body to look at McCoy his hands still attached to her hips from when he had caught her, "Or at least try to when it's possible."

McCoy chuckled and she gave the first real laugh he's heard from her since arriving, even if it was soft it was still beautiful, "That's all we can hope for." He smiled up at her.

She smiled back down, but felt a blush creep up her neck thankful for the red lighting, "Uh, let's get on our feet shall we?"

"Of course," McCoy started to sit up on his elbows as she got to her knees then her feet in the process of helping McCoy up as well. He bent back down grabbing her padd, "I think you might need this."

"Thank you," She took the padd in her hands looking down at it, "It seems I'm needed by Monty. Have a good night, Dr. McCoy." She turned exiting the office.

"Yeah, you too," McCoy muttered to the empty room.


	2. Folklore

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek I only with to be in it...and if I was I'd have Bones to myself.**

Spock turned the corner his hands clasped behind his back on his way to his quarters after being told many times by Kirk that even Vulcans needed rest, but what he didn't expect was running into Commander Scott.

"Oh my, I am so sorry," she said meeting his eyes.

"It is alright Commander, accidents do happen," Spock replied, but instead of replying she walked around him continuing away. He turned and called after, "When are we going to stop pretending we don't know each other?"

She stopped short and looked back at him with sad eyes, "Until my mind decides to believe it." She left him after that not wanting to hear a reply.

Spock stared after her in unnoticed shock and waited till he was sure his mind was at rest before continuing on his way. Once at his quarters he entered suddenly feeling what felt like the universe crashing down onto his shoulders. He trudged into the main room dropping down onto one of the chairs and looked at the wall. His whole soul screamed to chase after her, but his mind told him otherwise.

When Kirk had introduced him to her, his mind felt like it had exploded, but something in her eyes told him to stay quiet, to not say a word and he didn't. For five years he'd had nightmares after nightmares of what happened to her of how he couldn't stop what had happened and how it was his entire fault. Though everyone told him it wasn't, he knew better than that, he knew that the reason she had gotten on that shuttle was because of what he had said and somehow for the first time one of the shuttles decided to malfunction and explode. They said that everyone was killed and there were no survivors, none, but yet there she was in the flesh speaking and breathing. It shouldn't have been possible, but it was and somehow she had graduated from the academy and made her rank all the way to Commander without his knowing. And he knew why too…she had made damned sure he wouldn't know.

Spock got to his feet walking to his bedroom and opening the left bedside table pulled out a piece of paper with one word written on it: _Rom-Halan_. He sat down on the edge of his bed looking at the words and balled his empty hand into a fist sending it into the headboard cracking the wood harshly. He took a deep breath closing his eyes and after a moment put the paper away feeling his whole being shaken with the need to express tears, but he wouldn't allow it. Instead the Vulcan went to the bathroom hoping a shower would wash away his mixed emotions.

)()()()(

Ivory woke to the sound of her commlink beeping on the nightstand to her right, she scrambled under the covers grabbing it, "This is Commander Scott go ahead."

"Commander Scott this is Big Brother Scott."

Ivory smiled at Scotty's voice, "Why am I being woken up at," she looked over at the chronometer, "0100, Monty?"

"Because, I've got good news to share with you that you might care to know about."

"Oh yeah and what's that?"

"This." There was a loud beep and the sound of the ship humming, lights flicked on to fifty percent and the computer's voice chimed throughout the room, "**_Full power restored, all power directed to designated sectors and mainframe, Warp Core will be operational in two days._**"

"Ha, way to go Monty, how'd you do it?" Ivory resisted the urge to go down and see for herself.

"Actually the tinkering you had done earlier, which by the way, was very terrifying for me to watch don't ever do that again. It took three hours for it to work, but it did. Good job little Ivory!"

"I'm not little anymore Monty."

"You are to me," Scotty laughed through the comm and continued on, "Well anyways, sorry to wake you, but I thought you'd like to know."

"Thanks for keeping me updated."

"Commander's orders," Ivory could feel the grin spreading across her brother's face, "Now go back to bed, you've got to be up in five hours."

"Okay, thank you," Ivory set the commlink down and nestled back into her pillow, "Lights at zero percent." The room fell dark and she found herself drifting into sleep quicker than before as memories of a certain doctor's smile blocked everything else, but her dreams went from McCoy smiles to the icy blue eyes of Kirk to the voice of Spock. Her dreams began to twist between the three men tormenting her brain, but waking up wasn't an option. Her mind wouldn't allow the easy escape.

)()()()(

Ivory stepped onto the bridge looking up from her padd to locate Kirk; she saw where he stood looking out of the view screen at the endless line of stars, "Captain."

Kirk looked at her as she stopped next to him, "Ah, Commander what can I do for you?"

"Did Engineer Scott contact you about the Core?" Ivory tucked the padd under her arm looking into the glacier eyes of her Captain.

"Actually yes he did and that's wonderful news, however I still don't understand why this problem occurred to begin with. I mean when we docked I had Scotty go down there and make sure that everything was intact after that Klingon attack," Kirk stopped, noticing her head shaking.

"No he didn't," Ivory held her padd to her chest looking up at Kirk.

"What do you mean he didn't?" Kirk had fully turned so he hovered over her.

"Exactly what I said," Ivory kept her eyes locked with his, "Engineer Scott did not check the core upon docking."

Kirk's lips pinched together, he took a deep breath before continuing, "So he disobeyed my orders?"

Ivory's head shook again, "No, he was going to check on the core and everything else, but an Admiral told him otherwise."

"Then who the hell was messing around with my ship?" Kirk's voice started to climb in volume allowing others on the bridge to hear.

"We're not sure Captain, there's no trace of who touched the core," Ivory wanted so badly to break eye contact, but as a Starfleet member speaking to her Captain she had to keep respect.

"Well for God's sake! Why didn't we know sooner?" Kirk snapped.

"Because Engineer Scott was told that everything was running normal," Ivory answered.

"Did Engineer Scott look afterwards?" Kirk leaned towards her.

"Yes, sir, he did," Ivory kept her eyes locked, but felt herself shrink back.

"And what did he find?"

"That everything was fine, readings were normal," Ivory watched her Captain straighten and turn around walking away before walking back.

"Who the hell was this Admiral!" Kirk asked.

"Admiral Pike," Ivory gulped.

Kirk turned to look at his on staring crew, "I want to speak with Admiral Pike right this instant! I don't care where the hell he is, I want him hailed and now!"

"Yes sir," Uhura as strong as she was and never liked to be told what to do by Kirk turned to her station and worked.

"Spock," the Vulcan stood, "I want you to accompany Commander Scott back to Engineering I want the department under constant watch."

Ivory's eyes widened and she spoke, "What?"

Kirk turned towards her, "You heard me, Commander I want your department under constant watch. No one enters or leaves without me knowing, no one touches a damned thing down there unless I say so, I will not have my ship fall to pieces due to the fact that someone on board might be the cause of this. Do I make myself clear?"

Ivory gaped, "You can't do that."

"I can do what I want, when I want and what I want right now is you to get back to work and inform your area of the situation and if anybody disobeys these orders they will be punished."

"But sir, you can't."

"Yes, I can. I've made my decision Commander, now fix my ship or I'll be finding a new set of Starfleet members to do so. DO I make myself clear?" Kirk stared down at her his eyes icy and cold yet burning with anger.

"Yes, sir, very," Ivory looked away.

"Good, now get off my bridge," Kirk hissed at her. He watched her walk to the lift followed by Spock before turning to a wall and sending his fist into it, the wall cracked along with his hand; he pulled it back noticing instantly the heat and the unnatural growth in swelling. Something was broken in both the wall and his hand, "Call Medbay."

"Yes, sir."

Kirk looked out the viewing window holding his limp hand in his good one anger still boiling inside him as his frustration of why Pike was involved in anyway, "Fuck!"

"Captain, I've contacted Admiral Pike," Uhura stated.

"Good, send the transmission to my quarters along with Dr. McCoy," Kirk turned on a heel storming off the bridge yelling back, "Chekov you have con!"

"Yes, sir, keptin!" Chekov answered back.

Once the door to his quarters began to slide open he slid in heading straight to his office letting his wrist go, he touched at his LCARS and waited till an image of Pike filled the screen.

"Hello, Kirk, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Pike grinned, but it faltered as he noticed the scowling eyes of the younger man, "What happened?"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Kirk asked.

"Excuse me?" Pike raised an eyebrow.

"Don't act like you don't know!" Kirk shouted, "You told my Chief Engineer _not_ to check on my Warp Core so that you can have someone else do it!"

"What the hell are you talking about Kirk?" Pike's brow furrowed.

"My Warp Core is fried because of what you did! Whoever you had "fix" it, did a horrific job! We were stranded for a few hours without power and a nonworking, still nonworking Core. You had no right," Kirk's lips pinched together till they turned pale.

Pike looked down closing his eyes, "Let me get this straight, _I_ told _your_ Chief Engineer not to look at the core so that _I_ can have someone else look at it?"

"Yes," Kirk growled.

"Kirk," Pike looked up, "I was on Uzh Vulcan at the time."

Kirk's mouth dropped and his eyes widened, but he shook it off, "Bullshit."

"No, not bullshit," Pike sighed and a second later a file appeared on screen next to Pike's face showing his log hours and Kirk couldn't help, but show his shock.

"Then who the hell…" Kirk trailed off as a though hit him, "But it's just a folklore a story, nothing else."

Pike wetted his lips, "There's been…"

"Been what?"

"Reports of friends and family members disappearing and returning not the same on multiple planets, we sent teams over to do readings of the people, but nothing came up on our sensors. Kirk, they exist."

"It's impossible."

"One showed itself to us and told us that he and the others were trying to better understand the lives of others," Pike sighed, "They left and returned the missing friends and family."

Kirk stood up and spun around slamming his broken hand on his desk, he pulled back cussing loudly before turning back to Pike, "Wait, are you telling me this because you think that…"

Pike nodded, "Yes, I think just that."

"Admiral, that's a crime," Kirk looked at his hand noticing that he just caused faster swelling.

"I am aware, but I wasn't at the time of this happening, Kirk that means you are in serious risk of having one aboard your ship."

"I don't think that's the case," Kirk looked up, "if it were they wouldn't have messed up the Core. No, I think they have a different plan."

"Look, Kirk I'm going to go over this with some of the others," Pike sighed again and this time met Kirk's eyes, "Good luck, Son." The transmission ended and a whistle came from the door.

"Bones," Kirk's eyes widened, "how long have you been there?"

"Long enough to realize we got Changelings on our hands," McCoy entered the room fully putting down a med kit on Kirk's desk.

"You knew they were real?" Kirk asked.

"No, of course not," McCoy opened the kit pulling out a tricorder, "Changeling stories are what made Georgia nights exciting."

Kirk felt a smile tug at his lips, "Bones, we're dealing with something the Federation doesn't even know how to deal with. There's no room for error."

"Then don't let there be," McCoy said coolly, "Keep everything running smoothly and only tell those who need to know. Also, Jim…"

"What?" Kirk met the brown eyes dead on noticing the hardness they've suddenly took.

"Don't blame the Scotts for this, they don't need to be punished for something that was out of their control," McCoy didn't break eye contact as he waited for a response.

"How do you know about that?" Kirk stared at his friend.

"Jim, we're on one single ship. You yell at one crew member and put them under constant watch by a Vulcan the whole ship will know," McCoy sighed and brought a hand to the back of his neck, "Lay off, Jim that's all I'm saying."

"You don't get it Bones," Kirk shook his head, "Any member of Engineering could be a Changeling for all I know. It's not the Scotts it's the risk of one being among us."

"Then keep the watch, but for God sake don't take it out on them," McCoy hissed, "The Scott siblings are the best damn thing this ship could have, hell half of Starfleet is on their knees begging for them. So I suggest you show a little more appreciation before they choose to move on."

Kirk blinked at his friend soaking in his words and suddenly remembering the pain flooding Ivory's eyes as he drilled her into the ground with his words, "I will."

"Good, now let's see what you did to your hand," McCoy took his hand a little more rough than necessary getting a hiss from Kirk, "Don't be such a baby. What the hell did you do?"

"Punched the wall, you going to fix that too?"

"I'm a doctor not a repairman."

"Technically—"

"Shut up, Jim."

**P.S. I like getting reviews guys. I know they're a pain to write, but it lets me know if you really do want to know what happens next. So I'd really appreciate it if you did. :) Thank you! **


	3. Emotions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek I only with to be in it...and if I was I'd have Bones to myself.**

Ivory, very aware of Spock's presence, straightened her form and shook her head at the cadet, "Run it again."

"Ma'am, if I may, we've ran the numbers four times already," The black cadet's eyes shifted to the petite cadet next to him.

Ivory's eyes flared, "Well do it again!"

"Yes, ma'am!" The two saluted before skittering off.

"Commander Scott, the two cadets are sound," Amelia whispered to Ivory, "everything is running fine."

"I know," Ivory looked down at her padd, "but I have to be certain."

"Yes, ma'am," Amelia looked down at Ivory's padd knowing she shouldn't but the red had caught her attention, "Commander, your padd."

Ivory brought the padd closer to better look at it and she frowned. Her head swung in every direction before she spotted three cadets walking past and she whistled. They stopped and looked at her, the tallest of three men spoke, "Yes, Commander?"

"Where are you going?" Ivory asked.

"We were on our way to check the Intermix Chambers," he replied.

"Not anymore, I need you three to head to the turbine controls immediately and reconfigure the codes. The computer overloaded and spiked in running speed," Ivory watched as they exchanged looks and she sighed, "Forget it, continue on."

The three disappeared down a ramp and Ivory looked at Amelia, "It looks like we'll have to deal with the problem ourselves."

"Commander Scott," Spock finally spoke startling the two women.

Ivory looked up at the Vulcan waiting for him to continue.

"I've noticed something," Spock didn't look at her, "I've switched shifts twice in the last three days for watch and each time you've been here."

"Yes, this is my job," Ivory blinked at him and finally he turned to match her gaze.

"As well for the other two who have been here, Commander Scott," Spock's stare softened, "When did you start your shift?"

Ivory's eyes widened a bit and she looked down at her padd, "We should get over to the turbines."

Amelia watched silently as her two Commanders conversed, she kept her lips locked afraid of getting snapped at for filling in the unanswered question.

Spock wouldn't let that fly, "Commander Scott, as first officer of this vessel I command you to answer my question."

Ivory didn't, "Amelia when we get to the controls I need you to bring up the reset codes on your padd."

"Yes, Commander," Amelia's eyes flickered to the First Officer noticing that he hadn't removed his eyes from Commander Scott.

Ivory lifted her head high and started forward, but stopped reaching for her head her padd falling to the ground as she groped for the railing; she found it and leaned against it.

"Commander," Amelia stepped over grabbing her elbow.

"Yeoman," Amelia's head snapped up and looked back at Spock.

"When did Commander Scott's shift start?" Spock asked again and this time he wasn't going to be ignored.

Amelia licked her lips and helped straighten Ivory before grabbing for the padd on the ground, but she knew she shouldn't have let her Commander go. Ivory fell forward, but was able to catch herself on the railing again.

"When did she start, Yeoman?" Spock persisted.

"I started thirty-six hours ago, okay?" Ivory spat out grabbing her head again before shaking it and standing tall as Amelia handed her, her pad, "I started my shift thirty-six hours ago."

Amelia looked down not wanting to make eye contact with either Commander.

"You are not Vulcan, Commander, you cannot expect to stay awake for so long," Spock stated.

"I understand that," Ivory turned slowly to face him, "but I can't leave. I need to make sure everything is done correctly and efficiently."

"But your brother is perfectly capable of doing so, along with other members of this crew," Spock's brow furrowed.

"I never said they weren't, but if one little thing goes wrong, one little thing I am to blame for it! This ship is in my hands and because of that so are the lives on it! I will not have something happen when I know I could've prevented!" Ivory shouted, "I will not stop until this ship is running beautifully!"

"You need rest Commander," Spock said calmly.

"No, I don't. I'm fine," Ivory insisted, "and I will remain so. I am perfectly capable of staying awake for as long as I need to."

"By not resting you will become sloppy in your work," Spock pointed out.

"I do not make mistakes Commander Spock, now let me be," Ivory turned quickly causing her to stop and hold her head again.

Amelia grabbed her elbow to stabilize her, "Commander, maybe he's right; maybe you should get rest for a few hours. Nothing will happen."

"I can't, Amelia," Ivory looked at her assistant and started to walk again without stumbling Amelia following after.

Spock's fist clenched tight behind his back and he turned on a heel walking away.

)()()(

"Thirty-six, are you sure she said thirty-six?" McCoy folded his arms across his chest.

"Yes, I am quite sure," Spock answered, "She won't rest. She refuses to do so until this ship runs without any difficulties."

"A human can go longer without sleep, but with all that's been happening she hasn't gotten much sleep to begin with," McCoy sighed and nodded, "Okay; you know what I'll figure it out."

"Will you need my assistance?" Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Only if my first plan doesn't go through," McCoy took a deep breath and walked past Spock leaving Medbay. He continued to the lift where he took it down to Engineering, but felt his body freeze up at the idea of being down there. His sudden fear of the ship rising into his head again…there were two places he hated the most going to: the observation deck and Engineering. He took a deep breath and stepped off the lift instantly stopping a cadet, "Where is Commander Scott?"

"Over there," the girl pointed behind her where a ramp lifted off the ground.

"Thank you," McCoy made his way to the ramp entrance until he found himself standing behind Ivory. He cleared his throat and she turned.

"Oh, Dr. McCoy," she stared at him in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"I came down here," he gulped looking about before meeting her eyes again, "to make sure you got some sleep."

"What?" She smiled a little, "You must be joking I am not going to sleep. I have too much to do."

"You need sleep," McCoy stared down at her, "or you put us all at risk."

"I am fine," Ivory looked below them.

"No, you're not," McCoy watched as she looked back at him, "You have horrible marks under your eyes, you're forcing conversations, you're shaking like there's a chill, you're breaths are uneven, and you look like you're going to faint."

Ivory looked up at him with watery eyes, "I can't go to sleep, not yet."

"You have to everything will be fine Scotty will make sure of it," McCoy stepped closer to her so that he hovered over her, "no one is telling you, you have to sleep for a week. Just a few hours…now," he reached up slowly the back of his fingers brushing her cheek, "close your eyes."

She slowly felt her eyelids drifting shut and her body screaming to fall, but her head kept screaming louder to stay awake. Her eyes started to pull back open.

"No, keep them closed, just for a minute. That's all I'm asking…just one minute," his drawl lulled her mind and she found herself leaning into his warmth as darkness started to cloud her mind. She kept leaning until she figured that she was pressed against his chest, but she couldn't be certain.

McCoy carefully and slowly reached down scooping up her legs until he was holding her bridal style. Her head rested against his chest and her arms moved to wrap around his neck as she nestled in closer to him. He made his descent down the ramp which gave the chance for others to notice, a blue clad girl appeared next to him, "Excuse me, what do you think you're doing?"

"Making sure your Commander here gets rest," McCoy kept walking till he reached the lift the doors slid shut and he looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. Her breaths had become even and slow which meant that the hypo he had used worked, sure it was a dirty trick to use the knockout hypo, but it was very necessary. The doors opened again and he almost fell back at the sight of Kirk and Scotty.

"What the hell happened?" Kirk asked.

"She did it again didn't she?" Scotty asked.

McCoy stepped off the lift and gave Scotty a confused look.

"She's been up for more than a day," Scotty cursed himself, "I should've realized this would happen."

"You couldn't have known," McCoy muttered.

Scotty shot Kirk a glare before getting on the lift.

Kirk looked at McCoy.

"She's been awake for thirty-six straight hours, Jim," McCoy started to walk again, but Kirk followed.

"Why?"

"Because you made her," McCoy huffed, "You caused her to become very self-conscious to running this ship and making no mistakes even if that meant no sleep. And if she hasn't slept or had any breaks I'm going to guess she hasn't eaten either."

"God," Kirk gaped running a hand through his hair, "What do I do?"

"Nothing," McCoy stopped walking and faced Kirk, "You've done enough Jim."

Kirk stared at McCoy shocked at the words, "What?"

"You've done enough to cause this, fixing this? That's my job; your job is to make sure your crew stays safe," McCoy's voice dropped, "not scaring them into body deprivations."

"I'm sorry, Bones," Kirk muttered.

"I don't want your apologies," McCoy snarled.

Ivory shifted in his arms whimpering, her eyelids twitching. McCoy grunted at the sudden grip on his shirt. She voiced something, but it couldn't be made out.

McCoy looked down at her soft face only to notice she was staring up at him, "Um, hi?"

She blinked at him before using her arms to pull herself up closer to his shoulders so her arms locked around his neck and her chin on her arms. McCoy had to wrap his arm around her waist so she wouldn't slide off.

"Just make sure she eats something when she wakes up," Kirk piped out before walking away.

McCoy waited till he was out of sight then turned towards a door. He kept an arm under her legs and reached up placing in his medical override code, when it beeped in acceptance he returned his arm entering the room. He went to the bedroom, "Lights twenty percent."

The lights came on softly making it a little better to see the room; with careful steps he made it to her bed and got to one knee setting her legs on the bed before reaching behind him to unlatch her arms, but he found it rather difficult as she wouldn't release her hold. He tried again, but nothing…he'd have to wake her up, but just as he was about to say her name he noticed that she had moved, but now she was holding his shoulder while the other hand moved up the nape of his neck going into his hair. She pressed her upper body against him and moved her hand under his arm to better grab onto his shoulder. She buried her face into his neck and her body began to shudder as quiet sobs escaped her. As minutes passed the sobbing ceased and her arms became limp letting him go, gently he moved her to her pillow and stood straight looking down at her soundless face feeling his stomach twist.

"Lights zero percent," McCoy waited till the only light came from the sitting room before he moved walking out of the room and quickly from the quarters nearly colliding with Spock, "Ugh, good God man."

"I am very sorry, Dr. McCoy, but I was only wondering if you had succeeded in putting Commander Scott to bed," Spock noted.

McCoy nodded, "Yeah I did. She won't be waking up for another twelve hours or so."

Spock turned walking away, "I'll inform the Captain."

)()()()(

Ivory sat up in a violent jolt looking around her darkened room, "Lights eighty percent." The lights faded on and she looked over at her chronometer reading the time, she gasped and scrambled out of bed going straight for the bathroom.

Her shower had been longer than she had wanted it to be, but God did it feel good. She finished pulling on her boots as a tone signaled someone at the door, "Who is it?"

"It's McCoy," Ivory got to her feet and gave one last glance in the mirror to make sure her braid and everything else was in order before hurrying to the door. It slid open and she smiled at the doctor, "Hello, Dr. McCoy."

He returned the smile, "How are you feeling?"

"No, hello?" Ivory sighed rolling her eyes dramatically.

"I'll take that as a better," McCoy chuckled then continued, "Have you eaten yet?"

"No," Ivory replied.

"Let's go then," McCoy turned without a response, but Ivory caught up to him, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, very much so," Ivory inhaled deeply, "I think the hypo had a lot to do with that though."

McCoy eyed her, but she grinned.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About eighteen hours," McCoy answered turning down a hall going to the lift, "I was hoping for more, but a hypo can only do so much the rest is up to the individual themselves, but you didn't want to sleep anymore."

"No, I have things that need to get done," she watched him stiffen at the answer and added "but I will take breaks, eat and rest. I promise."

"No, you don't promise," McCoy waited till she was on the lift with him; "You will follow orders. Doctor's orders. As your overseeing physician I am inclined to give any order I please to keep my patients safe and sound."

"Overseeing physician, since when might I ask," Ivory lifted an eyebrow.

"Since you boarded this ship," McCoy looked down at her.

"Actually, Doctor, my overseeing physician was M'Benga, not you if I remember correctly," Ivory watched as he raised an eyebrow and she felt herself grow weak under it.

McCoy leaned closer to her, "Yes, but as of yesterday I'm in charge of your body."

Ivory's eyebrow rose as he straightened, "In charge of it?"

"Yes, I make sure that it stays safe, healthy, and well rested," McCoy looked straight ahead waiting for the lift to get to its stop.

"What about the other things?" Ivory asked, "Are you in charge of everything my body does?"

McCoy looked at her, "Health wise."

"Uh-huh, Doctor, whatever you say," Ivory smirked and the doors slid open. He led her down the hall stopping outside a door, it slid open to show Kirk, Spock, and Scotty sitting at a long table, they looked up and rose to their feet.

"Doctor McCoy," Spock nodded at him then at Ivory, "Commander Scott it is good to see you well rested."

"It's good to be so," Ivory walked fully into the room taking a seat one away from the head of table allowing McCoy to sit closest to Kirk, Spock and Scotty across from them.

"Okay, it seems there might be a small problem," Kirk began.

"No problem is small on this ship, Captain," Scotty cut in.

"Okay, fine, we've got a problem," Kirk looked at the four, "There's a good chance that a Changeling might be aboard our ship and taking the form of any crew member."

Ivory snorted, "Lovely, then that must mean they're the one messing with the ship?"  
>"Yes," Kirk replied, "They posed as Admiral Pike and then boarded this ship as a crewman, the only problem—"<p>

"You are unsure of who it is," Spock offered.

"Yeah, very much so," Kirk sighed heavily.

"So what do you suppose we do, Captain?" Scotty asked.

"As of right now we continue our trip to Calder II," Kirk watched McCoy's eyes widen.

"You can't be serious, Jim. This _thing_ could very well kill someone on this ship."

"Yes, but it hasn't so that means it wants something else," Kirk looked at Ivory, "and right now it doesn't want this ship to move or reach our destination."

"Then why the hell would we want to go to Calder II?" McCoy asked.

"Because Bones if we don't we fail," Kirk answered.

"And if we do we die," McCoy leaned back in his chair, "It sounds like a fair trade to me."

"C'mon Bones," Kirk looked at his friend, "I'm doing the best I can."

"So is the rest of the damn ship," McCoy stated, "but you are the Captain and what the Captain wants the Captain gets."

"Bones," Kirk started.

"Don't," McCoy got to his feet quickly leaving the room.

"Bones," Kirk called after, but the doors already slid shut, "Damn it."

"Captain, I believe that Doctor McCoy is worried about not only his wellbeing, but that of the ship entire," Spock said.

"Yeah, I know," Kirk pinched the bridge of his nose, "It's his damn emotions that get him all screwed up, I told him he needs to control them."

"He's a Doctor, Captain, they're inclined to act this way," Ivory pointed out, "if he didn't then he wouldn't be a good Doctor now would he?"

"No, I guess not, but still," Kirk sighed, "we have to go through with the mission. When can we use the Core?"

"In about four hours, Sir," Scotty replied.

"Great, I'll contact you two when it's time to go into Warp," Kirk stood and the three followed suit.

"I'll head down to Engineering as soon as I've collected my padd and commlink," Ivory turned on a heel and exited. She went to the lift heading to Deck F, the doors opened and she was in front of room 127 a minute later. She pressed the button and a voice gruffed through the speaker, "Who's there?"

"It's Commander Scott," there was a pause, but the doors opened and she walked in noticing how dark it was, "Doctor McCoy where are you?"

"In here," McCoy stepped into view, "is there something you need Commander?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," Ivory watched his expression falter and he turned disappearing into his bedroom, she waited, but when he didn't return she stepped into the door frame seeing him sitting on the edge of his bed, "Doctor McCoy?"

"I'm fine," he looked over at the wall and snorted, "twenty-two hundred, you know on Earth I'd be sleeping by now."

"Why aren't you?" Ivory asked.

"We're not on Earth," he looked back at her to see her brow furrow.

"No, but you need sleep too Doctor," Ivory stepped fully into the room noticing how it was much, much darker in here than the other room, "It might help calm your nerves."

McCoy got to his feet, "I just realized I never got you any food."

"Doctor," Ivory tried to interrupt.

"What would you like?"

"Doctor, please…"

"Breakfast, lunch, dinner, hell even desert if you wanted."

"Doctor if you would just listen…"

"What are you in the mood for?"

"Leonard," this got his attention, he slowly turned towards her, "please listen to me. You have every right to worry about the wellbeing of the crew; you're a doctor that's your job."

"Yeah, well Jim doesn't seem to think so," McCoy walked over to a cabinet pulling out a bottle of bourbon.

"Well the Captain has to follow his orders or he will be punished," Ivory watched him pour himself two fingers worth of whiskey, "he's doing his job. He just doesn't want your emotions to get the better of you."

"Right, like I haven't heard that before," he downed the drink and put the glass down pouring another two fingers worth.

Ivory stared blankly at him, "Doctor, maybe you should learn to control them."

McCoy shot her a glare and drank the liquor in a gulp pouring another, "If y'all want to turn Vulcan, go straight ahead, but I'd rather die than see myself lose all feelings."

"We're not saying you have to give them up all together," Ivory stated.

"No, but you're saying that I should stop feeling how I feel," McCoy brought the glass to his lips, but stopped, "I'm human, Commander. It's natural for me to feel this way. By forcing myself not to feel is a lie. Lying to yourself isn't healthy, so I'll be damned if I'm going to stop thinking with my heart."

"Learn to think with your head," Ivory snapped.

"So what, I can place myself in life or death situations like Jim or that pointy-eared bastard," McCoy shook his head, "No."

"Then think with both, balance the two," Ivory offered.

McCoy rolled his eyes and emptied his glass; he poured another and looked down at it, "It's a lot harder than you think. Besides you wouldn't understand, you who can control your feelings whenever she wants." He lifted the glass, but a hand covered it and he looked over to meet her green eyes. She took the glass setting it on the table.

"I can't control my feelings, Doctor, I distract myself," McCoy watched her eyes harden; "I have feelings and if anybody should know that, it should be you. You saw me cry myself to sleep last night; I can only control what I can distract."

McCoy stayed silent staring into her eyes trying to understand what she was saying, but after a moment she blinked and turned walking to the door. He caught her arm stopping her. She looked down at his hand then up at him, "What?" She tried to make it sound angry, but McCoy could see the frustration burning inside her, it clawed at her eyes making them watery.

"Commander," McCoy said softly.

She broke eye contact looking at his hand.

"Ivory," McCoy kept his hold on her, but stepped towards her leaving few inches of space.

Ivory finally looked up at him too see his eyebrow raised and she felt herself become weak under it once again, "What?"

"I'm going to kiss you now, okay?" McCoy's free hand came up brushing her bangs off her face before trailing it down to cup her cheek, he closed the gap and pressed his lips to hers gently and caring.

Ivory let her left hand rest on his chest as he released her right arm which she allowed to move up so her hand could curl into his hair; she kissed back melting into him. He kept his hand on her cheek and slid the other one to her hip pulling her into him slowly deepening the kiss, the taste of bourbon mingling into her mouth as she felt the wall against her back. The hand on her cheek pressed flat against the wall and he pulled apart from her letting air fill their lungs before crashing back down on her.

"Bridge to Commander Scott," the voice chimed in the room and they broke apart, he pushed off the wall turning his back to her a hand to his mouth.

Ivory took a few breaths and the bridge paged again, she cleared her throat and walked over to the transmitter, "Bridge acknowledged."

"You are wanted in Engineering, Commander," Uhura stated.

"Thank you," Ivory dropped her hand from the transmitter and looked back at McCoy, but he was facing the other way. She turned quickly leaving the room, then stepped into the lift, "Engineering." The lift moved and she leaned on the wall lightly bringing her leather fingers to her lips still feeling the tingle of contact and the taste of bourbon setting her mouth on fire. The doors slid open and she jumped, "Great Scott, Amelia, don't do that."

"Sorry, Commander," Amelia grinned large handing over a padd, "but I wanted to make sure to inform you that the Warp Core is working wonderfully."

"Well, good," she took the padd, but kept her eyes on Amelia, "Why was I called down here, I'm off duty."

"Oh, Chief Engineer Scott wanted to speak with you," Amelia looked to her left, noticed someone and walked away.

Ivory watched her leave until she forced herself to move towards the Water Turbines, her brother had been there for the past four days he's been on duty. He was paranoid of them breaking down.

Scotty stood looking at the Turbines control panel before noticing his sister, "Ah, Ivory there you are. I've been meaning to talk to you."

"About what?" Ivory raised an eyebrow.

"_Karzer_."

**A/N: Please review my fellow Trekkers!**


	4. Signature and a Hypo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek...I only wish to be in it...if that were the case I'd have Bones all to myself, but I make do.**

"Bones," McCoy shook his head and looked up to see Kirk.

"Oh, Jim, I didn't see you there," McCoy fumbled with the papers on his desk.

"You feeling alright?" Kirk asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine…just got a lot on my mind is all," McCoy got to his feet and walked over pouring himself coffee, "Is there something you need?"

"Yes and no," Kirk sat down in a chair and sighed heavily.

McCoy turned around and leaned on the counter.

"I need a blocker for this raging headache and I don't need my Engineering Commander harping me about overrunning the Warp Core. God for a fine little thing she has a fiery attitude…" He pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at the blue shirt, "What?"  
>"She has her reasons, just like I have mine when I get on your back about what you eat," McCoy took a sip of his coffee.<p>

"Yeah well I don't need it," Kirk closed his eyes, "I still have the three Captains from Hell hailing me with threats and what not. I'm getting messages from Starfleet about the Changeling and messages from Uzh Vulcan."

"What's wrong with Uzh Vulcan?" McCoy asked.

"Nothing," Kirk opened an eye, "Well, Sarek is advising we go to the sector and load up on supplies for our Engineering Department."

"Maybe we should, Jim," McCoy suggested.

"Yeah, but I can't afford to lose any more time than we've already have," Kirk closed his eye and groaned loudly, "but then again…if we don't I'll have two angry Scottish Engineers on my hands…and I really don't want that. Have you ever seen a Scottish person get angry? It's _scarier_ than hell."

"Jim, it'll only take a day, two at the most," McCoy sat his coffee down and folded his arms, "And besides the Vulcan's always have things for the Medical team. I think it's a good idea, but it's your ship, Jim."

"Yeah, my ship," Kirk swung his arms forward getting to his feet, "just keep reminding me to tell that to Ms. Ivory Scott…she seems to think that it's hers."

"No, Jim, not hers…hers to worry about…hers to tend to, the ship is her patient," McCoy shrugged a bit.

"Aren't you rational today," Kirk smiled, "Bones…I'll go to Uzh Vulcan. Will you be part of the landing party?"

"Of course," McCoy gave a curt nod.

"Good," Kirk walked to the door, "I'll be sending Ms. Scott up here to finalize her health records. I need you to sign them too giving the healthy okay to let her travel down with us."

McCoy swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded slowly, "Sounds good."

"Good," Kirk gave one last smile before stepping out.

)()()(

"This is your Captain speaking; we are taking a minor detour to Uzh Vulcan where we will stock up on more and new supplies. I want a second landing party at the ready to beam down at my command. We will be arriving in the Uzh Vulcan atmosphere within the hour. Kirk, out."

Ivory stepped into Medbay standing tall. A blonde walked towards her smiling, "Hi, Commander Scott, I'm Nurse Chaplin."

Ivory gave a nod.

"Doctor McCoy is in his office," she gestured towards the door in the back and Ivory smiled her thanks walking towards it. She took a deep breath entering the room.

"Doctor McCoy," Ivory clasped her hands behind her back and looked at the good doctor sitting at his desk.

McCoy glanced up at her then back at his papers; he started to flip a page, but stopped and slowly looked back up at her, "Commander Scott." He shoved the papers in front of him in a folder and grabbed a different one from off a pile, "Please sit."

Ivory walked over to the desk sitting in the chair looking down at her hands.

"So, um," McCoy cleared his throat, "I just need you to sign a few things confirming that these are in fact, um, your health records." He held the folder out to her and she took it flipping it open eyeing the documents inside.

Ivory held back the urge to rip the papers in two as she read over it, but instead she focused on the name signed at the bottom: _**Captain Reich**_. She sat up straight and grabbed a pen from the edge of the desk and signed below the name before handing it over to McCoy.

McCoy signed something on it and checked something off before standing up and walking to the door he stepped out for a second, but returned a moment later with a hypo.

Ivory's eyes widened.

"It's a vaccine," McCoy sighed, "I have to give it to you, it makes sure your blood pressure stays in check at all times."

Ivory stayed frozen to the chair staring at him.

McCoy moved towards her slowly, he stopped and waited till she turned her back to him, when she did he gently brushed his fingers against her skin. She bit back the shiver that wanted to tear through her body. The hypo pressed against her neck and the injection made her flinch, but then the cool metal was gone, but the fingers lingered a moment longer before disappearing.

The tension hung in the air heavier than it should have. She needed to leave. She needed to get out of there before something happened, before something happened that she couldn't control. But yet she didn't want to leave…him. She bit back the guilt building inside of her as a voice trailed into her head speaking to her in another language.

"Commander," McCoy said breaking into her thoughts.

She blinked and looked up to see him sitting behind his desk, "I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I said, you can leave whenever you feel ready to," McCoy grabbed the file he had been previously looking at and opened it.

"Thank you, Doctor McCoy," Ivory got to her feet quickly going to the door, but she stopped short and walked back to McCoy walking around the desk. He looked up at her with a raised eyebrow; God that eyebrow _was_ truly dangerous. Ivory reached down grabbing his face ducking down and pressing her lips to his, there was no hesitation in the return of the kiss as her face was grabbed. He stood holding her face walking her into a wall where his hands moved to her hips and her hands played into his hair. His lips moved peppering her neck in kisses resisting the urge to mark her knowing fully well that would be a hard thing to explain. His leg sat between her legs causing her dress to rise slightly; she rolled her hips into him getting a groan. His lips came back to hers forcing them open which got no objection in return.

"Bones," the voice broke into their kiss, but instead of turning from her McCoy pulled away and looked down into her eyes a smile spreading onto his lips as a blush bloomed from her neck. He wanted so badly to continue where he was, but the voice wouldn't allow it, "Kirk to Doctor McCoy."

McCoy walked over to his desk and took a deep breath before pressing a button, "This is McCoy."

"God Bones, I almost got worried, thought maybe you decided to take a break."

"Ha, ha, Jim very funny," McCoy rolled his eyes, "What do you want?"

"Making sure that Commander Scott stopped by," Kirk said.

"Yeah she did," McCoy answered, "She signed and I gave her a BP hypo."

"Okay, good," there was a pause, "We'll be in the Uzh Vulcan atmosphere in forty minutes. I want you to be in the transport room in thirty."

"Yes, sir," McCoy jumped a little at the sudden appearance of arms wrapping around his waist. A smile tugged at his lips the hands slipping underneath his shirt sending a shiver down his back at the feel of the cool leather, "Thirty minutes." More than enough time.

"Good," Kirk paused again then added, "Make sure you bring a long everything—"

"Jim, don't worry, I'll probably over pack on tools," McCoy bit his lip as one hand tugged at his belt, "Now is there anything else you need? I do have things I need to do before we leave."

"Sounds good, Bones," the transmission was cut and McCoy pushed another button the computer expressing the door had been locked.

McCoy turned around capturing the Scottish beauty in a tongue twisted kiss knowing fully well that there was something wrong about all of this, but he couldn't stop.

**A/N: I'm sorry this one is short, but I had to cut up about fifty pages of story and I had to cut here so the next chapter would make more sense as it is now. Please Review I like knowing what everyone thinks!**


	5. Uzh Vulcan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek...yada-yada...blah, blah, blah Bones all to myself.**

Ivory tightened her newly placed gloves and situated herself on a pad in the transporter room. Kirk, McCoy, and Spock all stood on their own and were each fumbling with something they had with them. Kirk looked up from his phaser at Scotty, "Alright Scotty."

"Okay, Captain you should be placed within the main square of Uzh Vulcan," Scotty typed something in on the board before looking up at the party.

"Energize," Kirk smirked a little as he spoke and within seconds they stood in the brightly lit square of Uzh Vulcan's main city.

"Ah, Captain Kirk," the party looked to their left seeing Sarek standing there, "you're actually on time."

"Yes, I do that sometimes," Kirk smiled and walked towards the older Vulcan stopping in front of him, "it amazes me even."

Sarek nodded at the comment, but Kirk noticed the spark of amusement in the Vulcan's eyes. He looked past Kirk, "Ah, I see you've brought your ship's Doctor and Spock."

"Hello, Father," Spock stayed where he stood, but nodded at his father.

"This is—" Kirk began.

"Ivory Scott," Sarek finished, "It's good to see you."

Kirk looked back to see Ivory with a slightly gaped mouth.

Sarek walked around Kirk and towards her he stopped taking up her leathered hand in both his giving it a squeeze, "I was wondering when I'd be seeing that lovely smile of yours."

Ivory felt herself go calm inside as a smile steadily slid onto her face, "I haven't had the time to visit, Sarek."

Sarek looked at his son who stood staring at the two of them along with the other three men, "Well I wouldn't want you to stand here and wilt away, let's go inside." Sarek let her hand go and walked past Kirk again heading towards a house, Kirk followed with McCoy next to him…both clearly confused.

Spock waited till they were gone before turning to Ivory, "He always did seem to act different around you."

"It's because I'm human," Ivory replied.

"No, because you remind him so much of my mother, he has told me this many times," Spock said softly.

Ivory finally turned to look at him, "We should go inside." She hurried away leaving Spock with torn insides.

Ivory stepped into the large house to see the two men and Vulcan standing by the foot of the stairs discussing something, they turned to look at Ivory as Spock entered shutting the door.

"Ah, Commanders," Kirk grinned, "Sarek has informed me that he has everything we need located at the New Academy."

"Excellent," Spock stated, "shall we send word for the second landing party?"

"Yes, Mr. Spock," Kirk smirked as he noticed a small scowl form on Spock's lips.

Spock pulled out his commlink, "Spock to Enterprise."

"This is Chekov."

"Mr. Chekov I need you to contact Chief Engineer Scott and tell him to beam down the second landing party."

"Right away sir."

Spock looked over at Kirk, but his eyes shifted to where Ivory had walked to stand in front of McCoy she was saying something to him that he couldn't hear, but the doctor smiled at it. His commlink beeped, "This is Spock."

"Mr. Spock this is Scotty, we've got a situation sir," the accent seemed to be filled with frustration. The sound of sparks exploded from the background.

"What kind of problem?" Spock asked.

Kirk must've heard because he had the comm in his hands instantly, "This is Kirk what the hell is going on Scotty?"

"Well Captain…there seems to be something wrong with the transporter," Scotty announced.

Kirk's eye twitched, "What?"

"Well y'see there was this slight meltdown within the engine room that was not natural at all, someone messed with the wire main frame for the transporter."

Kirk growled, "When will it be fixed?"

"Tomorrow at the earliest," Scotty answered.

"And at the latest?" Kirk asked.

"Ah, how about we get through tomorrow first," Scotty offered.

"Can you send down a shuttle with the party instead?" Kirk closed his eyes as a response didn't come, "Scotty, the transport shuttles."

"Well, uh, y'see they were tampered with," Scotty cleared his throat, "the control panels are fried from the inside out…"

"Damn it," Kirk hissed, "Okay, fix the transporter then contact me."

"Yes, Captain," the conversation ended and Kirk was handing back the commlink, he turned to the older Vulcan, "Sarek…"

"No need to ask Captain," Sarek stated, "You and the others are welcomed to stay here until you have the ability to return to your ship."

"Thank you," Kirk smiled then looked at Ivory to see her frowning and anxiety settling onto her face, "Commander Scott."

Ivory spun quickly fully facing her Captain, "Yes, sir?"

"Did you and Scotty check the transporter room and what not?" Kirk asked.

"Monty did, yes," Ivory stayed frozen staring at him.

"And did you?"

"Yes, minutes before we left," Ivory clasped her hands behind her back, "Everything was operational."

"Are you sure?" Kirk raised an eyebrow.

"Are you questioning my ability as an Engineer?" Ivory gripped her wrists.

"You haven't really given me a reason to do otherwise," Kirk hissed.

"Jim," McCoy snapped, but he didn't stop.

"My ship is falling to pieces, Commander, why the hell is it doing that?" Kirk's volume was rising.

"Because you failed to identify everyone in your crew as whom they are, for all you know every last person on the damn ship could be a Changeling, but you wouldn't even notice," Ivory scowled.

"I am doing everything I can to make sure I find this imposter—"

"And I'M doing everything _I_ can to make sure the ship is running right, but I can't when some damn alien is messing with it!" Ivory bit back.

"All I want is for you and your brother to keep my ship running, I don't ask of anything else…I only want it fixed," Kirk tried to calm himself.

"That's what we're doing."

"Well it's not good enough," Kirk snapped this louder than he should've, "Work harder, longer, anything that will make MY ship operational!"

"Jim, that's enough!" McCoy shouted silencing the younger man, but Kirk whirled on him.

"Stay out of this Bones," Jim said through clenched teeth.

"No, I will not stay out of this!" Bones stepped past Ivory hovering a few inches over the Captain, "I told you Jim that you cannot run your crew into the ground! They work harder and longer they will become incapable of work and then where will we be?"

Kirk averted his eyes.

"Exactly, now lay off Jim they're doing everything they can," Bones crossed his arms and looked over at where Spock stood.

"He's right Captain," Spock moved closer to the group, "Forcing the crew to do more than they are bodily capable of will only be a disadvantage to us in the future. Doctor McCoy is sound in what he says."

McCoy rolled his eyes, "I usually am." He turned back to Ivory and leaned down whispering something to her holding her arm firmly. She looked down nodding. McCoy let her arm go and looked at Sarek, "Sarek I am sorry that we're intruding."

"No, it is fine Doctor," Sarek folded his hands in front of him; "You are free to stay here in my house for as long as it is needed."

"Thank you," Kirk added before McCoy could.

"I'll have someone show you to your rooms," Sarek waved over a young Vulcan.

"Actually, Sarek, I was wondering if Spock and I could speak with you about the equipment," Kirk asked.

"What?" Ivory's head snapped up.

"Why of course Captain, I'll take you both over to the academy right now," Sarek looked at the young Vulcan, "Please show Doctor McCoy and Ms. Scott to their rooms."

"Yes, sir," he looked at the two waiting.

"Captain, I think that—" Ivory started.

"Commander," Kirk snipped, "You are to follow this young Vulcan to your quarters and rest. I will speak with you when it's necessary."

He raised his eyebrows at her and turned on a heel following Sarek out with Spock.

"I can't believe this," Ivory stared after in shock.

"C'mon let's go," McCoy ruffed waiting for her to follow the young Vulcan first.

)()(

Ivory lifted her head off of McCoy's chest leaning on an elbow looking into his brown eyes he stared back at her, "Yes?"

"Just thinking," She crawled closer to him so to press her lips to his gently, his hand dragged down her bare back sending chills through her. She moved crawling on top of him straddling his hips as she traced a finger from his collar bone to his naval. He reached up grabbing her behind the neck pulling her down to kiss him. She moved her lips trailing kisses down his neck to his chest marking it in several places. He hooked an arm around her waist flipping her over so he pinned her to the bed. This time he caressed her lips calming her nerves sensing the disappointment flooding off her. He chuckled into the kiss pulling back, "I am in fact several years older than you. Therefore I do not have the same energy level you do my dear."

She frowned and craned her neck up to kiss his jaw, "That's not the message your body is sending."

He grinned at her listening to a purr crawl up her throat, "That I can't control."

Ivory brought a hand up to touch his back feeling slight ridges and healing scars, "It seems that I've hurt you Doctor."

"Just flesh wounds," McCoy smiled at her, "nothing that won't fade, but until then they're there as a _very_ good reminder every time my shirt brushes them."

She smiled at the comment and kissed him again, then pushed on his chest lightly rolling him off her. She got out of the bed grabbing her uniform and undergarments putting them on slowly, she listened as she heard McCoy pulling his own clothes on. Once her dress was straightened she grabbed her boots sliding them on then going to the mirror to fix her hair making it look like it had before. McCoy's arms slid around her waist as his lips pressed against her neck then rested his chin on her shoulder, "I think we should we just go back to bed." He buried his face back into her neck listening to her giggle.

"If I recall Leonard, you just got done telling me you didn't have enough energy," Ivory stated.

"Yes, but that was before I realized how delicious you look in that uniform," McCoy protested.

"If I remember correctly Doctor…that was how we got to where we were," Ivory grinned catching his eye in the mirror.

"Yeah, what's your point?" McCoy asked.

She turned into him allowing access to her lips. His hands crawled down her sides past her hips playing with the hem of the uniform.

Ivory pulled away tugging on his bottom lip playfully, as her hand did the same with his belt. He hitched a hand under one of her legs hooking it above his hip as he pressed her into the wall getting a small gasp from the sudden action, "Sorry there darling."

Ivory melted at the accent, "Don't be…"

)()()()(

Ivory leaned on the balcony looking out at the desert lands and cliffs lost in thought. She kept her thoughts tumbling in her head not noticing that Kirk had appeared next to her, "Commander."

Ivory jumped at his voice, "C-Captain."

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry," He leaned on the rail hanging his head, "I'm sorry about everything I've ever said."

"Everything including that I am a weapon in myself?" Ivory asked.

Kirk glanced over at her smiling slightly, "Even that."

Silence fell between the two of them, but then Kirk took a deep breath, "No, no…I mean I think I have to say this. I have to tell you something, Ivory."

Ivory hadn't taken her eyes off of him.

Kirk straightened and looked down at her. God, he felt like such a school boy, "Ivory the reason…the reason why I've been such a complete ass to you was because I-I didn't want to get emotionally compromised."

"Excuse me?" Ivory's eyes widened.

"Ivory, you're so," he reached out caressing her cheek, "beautiful, strong, and smart. You're perfect."

"P-p-perfect?" Ivory stuttered.

"Do you know how many guys look at you, how many lose their train of thought when you pass by?" Kirk asked and when Ivory shook her head he continued, "Tell me Commander…would you be angry with me if I were to kiss you?"

Ivory stayed frozen in spot.

Kirk's hand dropped from her face falling onto the railing as he leaned down slowly starting to close the gap.

"Jim," he stopped, looking over at the door to see McCoy.

Kirk cleared his throat, "Yes, Bones?"

"Sarek is looking for you," McCoy stepped further out onto the balcony.

"Okay, thanks," Kirk nodded at Ivory before walking past McCoy shutting the door leaving the two.

McCoy stared at her for a moment, but then turned walking to the door.

"Leonard wait," Ivory hurried over to him, "I didn't do anything."

"Then what was that?" McCoy didn't turn.

"Kirk was trying to move in on me, I froze," Ivory touched his shoulder and slowly he turned around to look at her, "I swear."

McCoy tilted her chin up kissing her aggressively and pulled away leaving her gasping for air, "I'm happy to hear it." He turned on a heel leaving her alone.

Ivory couldn't help, but smile slightly bringing a hand to her lips the cool leather numbing the burn of passion lingering there.

**A/N: Things are about to take an awesome turn. Hoo-fracking-ya! Review please!**


	6. Ivory and Spock's Secret

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek...Roddenberry does...I just want Bones.**

"Ivory, I want you to meet someone," Sarek began coming to a halt outside a door.

"Who?" Ivory asked. This morning when she had woken up a Vulcan had intercepted her telling her she had to speak with Sarek immediately. So here she stood outside a large door very confused on what Sarek had just said.

Sarek pushed open the door and Ivory stepped in looking around the large room waiting for someone to walk out, but no one did.

"Sarek…"

"Just wait," Sarek sighed.

A moment later the sound of a door closing sounded from behind a wall halfway through the room. There was the sound of small footsteps before an elderly Vulcan woman walked around it following a little five year old girl, but the girl wasn't human. She had long golden hair that dropped past her shoulders in long ringlets and large green eyes, perfectly curved eyebrows and wearing a blue dress. The only thing that made her not human were the pointed ears popping out from her hair, Vulcan ears. Ivory stared at her watching her walk farther into the room before stopping taking notice of the two new people in the room. Her eyes became wide and she stumbled over to the bed nearly tripping over her dress. She grabbed something off the nightstand and stumbled back over to where she had been previously. Her eyebrows pinched closer together as she stared at the paper in her hand, but it wasn't paper. It was a picture. She looked at a second longer then back at Ivory, "Mama."

"Excuse me?" Ivory asked.

"Mama," she slowly stepped towards Ivory holding the picture out.

Ivory took it from her and stared at it freezing feeling her body go cold and pale. The picture was of her, oh yes, but she stood with her hands rested on the arms of a man with their foreheads pressed together. Spock. They stood forehead to forehead eyes closed, his arms incasing her waist.

"Mama," the little girl said again.

Ivory looked down at her, "Sikari."

She nodded her head, her ringlets bouncing.

"But, but," Ivory turned to Sarek, "Captain Reich said she…"

"He lied," Sarek stated.

Ivory's eyes turned watery and she dropped to her knees looking at Sikari, "Sikari…"

"Mama," she tried again and this time Ivory nodded biting her lip.

"Yes, it's me," she opened her arms and Sikari ran to her wrapping her arms around Ivory's neck. Ivory held Sikari tight getting to her feet kissing the little girl's head several times crying into her hair whispering sorry over and over.

"Ivory, Reich turned Sikari over to me telling me _you_ had died," Sarek stated.

Ivory turned to him never letting her go, "What?"

"It seems to me…he didn't want either of you to know that the other was living," Sarek said.

"Thank you, Sarek, thank you for taking care of her," Ivory watched the Vulcan form a small smile.

"Something told me that you weren't dead…that there was no way that Ivory Scott could be killed so easily," Sarek responded.

"Thank you," Ivory kissed Sikari's head again then asked the question she feared, "Does Spock know?"

Sarek shook his head, "No. It wasn't my business to tell."

Ivory took a deep breath and set Sikari down taking her tiny hand in hers, "Okay, alright. I understand."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sarek asked.

"He didn't know," Ivory began, "He didn't know I was pregnant to begin with…so I think it's time he knew."

Sarek gave a nod and stepped back allowing Ivory to lead Sikari out of the room.

)()(

"Scotty says that the transporter should be operational soon and the shuttle as well, we could even be back aboard the _Enterprise_ by dinner time," Kirk said with a smile.

"That's wonderful news," McCoy grinned, "The sooner we get back the sooner M'Benga is done being in control."

"You really don't like him do you Bones?" Kirk asked.

"No. I do not," McCoy answered.

Spock shook his head trying to hide a bemused grin when the door opened to reveal their favorite gold cladded Commander, "Ah, Commander Scott, we were just discussing that we shall be returning to the ship soon."

"Yep," Kirk and McCoy said in unison, they grinned, but McCoy's faltered, "What's wrong?"

Ivory stepped farther into the room and they noticed now that she wasn't alone. She had a little girl attached to her hand holding what looked to be a picture. She looked down at it then back up.

"Commander, who's that?" Kirk asked.

Spock got to his feet quickly knocking the chair back a shocked expression flashing across his face, "No."

"What?" Kirk asked.

"It's not possible," Spock walked slowly towards the two of them dropping to a knee instantly in front of the little girl, "It _isn't_ possible."

She held out a little hand to Spock pressing it to his face and closed her eyes, Spock reached up covering her hand with his; there was silence for a minute, but then Spock was staring at Ivory, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know she was alive, Spock," Ivory hissed.

Spock got to his feet never letting go of the child's hand, "What?"

"Reich told me she was dead and handed her off to your father, and then he told Sarek I was dead," Ivory whispered.

"Why would he do that?" Spock asked.

Ivory didn't answer.

Spock dropped his voice so only she could hear, "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

Ivory felt anger boil inside her, "You should know perfectly why I didn't."

Spock stared at her in confusion waiting for her to clarify the meaning behind the words.

"You told me, Spock, that you didn't have plans for a family," Ivory was hissing her whispers holding back tears, "that you didn't want one."

Spock's jaw suddenly dropped.

"You said that having a child with a _human_ would only worsen yourself in the Vulcan community," Ivory continued not noticing that Sikari had slipped out of their hands and had wandered over to Kirk and McCoy with wide curious eyes.

"Hi there little one," Kirk grinned, "What's your name?"

"Sikari," she answered shyly.

"What a pretty name," Kirk noticed the picture in her hand, "What's that you got there?"

Sikari looked at it then handed it to Kirk putting her hands behind her back.

Kirk took the picture and looked at it, it took a few seconds for the image to sink in he looked up at his whispering Commanders in shock as he passed the picture to McCoy.

McCoy took it in one hand and took deep breaths as his free hand balled into a fist, he closed his eyes trying to calm himself when Sikari pulled on his sleeve he opened his eyes and looked at her.

They didn't say anything for the longest time, but then Sikari smiled large at the Doctor getting a smile in return. She spun around her curls whipping in the air as she walked back to the other two; she stopped in front of Spock and tugged on his shirt, "Daddy."

Spock stopped what he was saying to Ivory and looked down at Sikari, he got to one knee and moved her bangs away from her eyes staring into them, "I can't deny it can I?"

"No, you can't," the group looked over at the door to see Sarek standing there, "she is your daughter Spock."

Kirk got to his feet at the same time as Spock shaking his head in disbelief, "Let me get this straight…this little girl is the daughter of you two?"

Ivory gave a slow nod before scooping Sikari up into her arms, "Yes."

"You two were dating?" Kirk asked.

"No," Sarek cut in, "they were engaged."

Spock looked down feeling the guilt of the words he had said to Ivory years ago flood him.

"Whoa, whoa, wait, engaged?" Kirk looked between Spock and Ivory.

"Yes, Captain," Sarek stepped more into the room, "they were. The wedding was in the process of being planned, Amanda had been so excited, but then we got word from Reich stating that Ivory had been killed in a shuttle explosion, but her child had lived…she had been with a friend the day Vulcan was destroyed and was then returned to me upon my arrival on Uzh Vulcan. For the past five years I have watched over her telling her stories of her parents, but I never told Spock…I had assumed Ivory had told him of the child."

"She hadn't," Spock stated.

"She had her reasons, Spock;" Sarek looked over at Kirk, "Just like Reich had his to lie to me and Ivory, and even Spock."

"Reich, what does that clown have to do with this?" Kirk asked.

"He's the reason I'm still alive," Ivory answered, "and that's why I took private classes at the academy, rose in ranks quickly, and became First Officer of his ship…thinking the whole time that my child was dead."

"Did you have a relationship with him?" Kirk watched as she paled.

"No, _I_ didn't want one…"

"But he did," Kirk filled in watching her eyes close as she buried her face into Sikari's hair.

Nobody spoke for the longest time after that it wasn't until the sound of Kirk's commlink going off that they spoke.

"This is Kirk."

"Captain this is Scotty, great news. We can beam you all back aboard the _Enterprise_ now," Scotty said.

"Great, wait for my order," he looked at Ivory cutting the call, "Commander Scott."

Ivory looked up, "Yes, Captain?"

"She _can_ come with," Kirk said softly.

Ivory's eyes widened, "Are you sure?"

Kirk nodded, "Yes."

"Thank you," Ivory kissed the top of Sikari's head as the young Vulcan from yesterday came into the room holding a small suitcase; he held it out to Spock who took it without word walking over to stand next to Kirk. Ivory moving as well, but she looked back at Sarek, "Thank you Sarek for taking care of her."

"Of course," Sarek replied.

Kirk called back to the ship, "Okay, beam us up, Scotty."

"Aye, aye," Scotty answered.

)()(

Ivory stepped off the transporter walking straight to Scotty not stopping until he was holding her in his arms, a child between them.

"Um, Ivory, what…who is this?" Scotty asked.

Ivory stepped back a bit and moved Sikari to one arm so she could face Scotty, "Monty, this, this is your niece…Sikari."

"M-m-my what?" Scotty asked.

"Your niece," Spock said from next to them.

"But how?" Scotty's eyes widened in confusion.

Sikari held her arms out to Spock, "Daddy."

Spock gently took Sikari from Ivory and looked at her sternly, "There will be none of this 'daddy' nonsense, when you address me it shall be as Father. Okay?"

She nodded quickly, "Fodder."

Spock sighed and turned leaving the transporter room with Sikari.

Ivory looked at her brother, "What?"

"Is she really your daughter?" Scotty felt a piece of him want her to say no and that she was kidding, but when she began to nod he felt his body go numb, "a-a-and Spock is the dad?"

"Yes," Ivory answered.

"I knew there was a reason to why you two were getting married," Scotty's brow furrowed.

"No, he didn't know till now that he had a daughter, I didn't even know she was alive," Ivory said.

"I'm sorry, Ivory, it's just a lot to take in is all," Scotty put a hand on top of his head.

"I know," Ivory gave his arm a squeeze.

"Scotty, how's it looking?" Kirk asked breaking up the conversation.

"Lovely, Captain, just lovely," Scotty grinned, "she's back up and purring."

"Perfect," Kirk beamed at him and turned to look at McCoy, "hear that Bones, the ship is lovely!"

"Lovely," McCoy rolled his eyes and walked past Kirk leaving the room, Ivory followed after catching up to him.

"Leonard," Ivory whispered.

He kept walking ignoring her soft accent.

"Please talk to me," she grabbed his arm pulling him to a stop in the empty hallway.

McCoy fell back against the wall and looked up at the ceiling, "You…you were with that green blooded hobgoblin?"

Ivory sighed, "Yes I was, five years ago, Leonard. Five years ago…I've barely spoken to him since I came aboard this ship. I'm still angry with what he said to me the day before the shuttle accident."

McCoy rolled his head to the side looking down at her, "I seem to have this small problem."

"What's that?" Ivory asked.

"Every guy on this damned ship wants you," McCoy mumbled, "including our beloved Captain. Every time we're all together he looks at you as if he's going to pounce at any given moment."

"Well I don't have any intentions of letting him do so," Ivory promised.

"You were doing a swell job last night," McCoy pushed off the wall with his shoulder and continued walking, but she caught up again pulling him to a stop once more.

"I froze, I panicked, I had no desire to do anything with him, but it was so sudden that I froze," Ivory reached up to touch his face, but he grabbed her hand and kissed the palm of the leather.

"I don't like the idea of having to fight off men from a distance," McCoy said in between palm kisses.

Ivory watched him kiss all of her wrist then up to the inside of her elbow before he kissed the back of her hand entwining his fingers with hers, "I don't like sitting back knowing that they all want a shot at you."

"Then don't sit back," Ivory said softly, "do something about it. I've already given myself to you doctor…unless you decide otherwise…I'm yours."

McCoy smiled at this and kissed her forcefully then moved to her neck peppering gentle kisses…then he marked her getting a gasp.

He dragged a finger up her body stopping under her chin tilting it up kissing her; he turned her back to the wall and pressed her between it and himself never breaking the kiss. He kept a hand on her hip pulling her into him and the other hand cupping the side of her face. Her hands tangled into his hair as she deepened the kiss wanting to get a better taste of him. He broke apart allowing air to fill their lungs then crashed back down onto her lips hungrily.

Someone cleared their throat and McCoy tore away unwillingly from his very willing partner to see M'Benga, "Yes?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted me to take care of any paper work." He raised an eyebrow.

"No, you've done enough while I was gone," McCoy said, "why don't you take off for the rest of the day."

"Um," he began.

"Doctor's orders, now go," McCoy ordered.

"Yes, sir," M'Benga leaned a little to the left nodding at Ivory, "Commander Scott."

"Doctor," they watched as he vanished around the corner and Ivory smiled big, "In no time Doctor, the ship will know."

"That's the best news I've heard all day," McCoy kissed her then gave a coy grin, "Why don't we discuss this further in my quarters."

Ivory turned a light shade of pink, but nodded taking his hand leading him to the turbolift.

**A/N: Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy this is getting interesting. Shall we share with the ship our favorite Doctor and Commander's secret? Please Review to find out what happens!**


	7. What Big Brothers Are For

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek...blah...blah...Bones = Mine...no touchy. This gets repetitive. **

Apparently M'Benga had kept his mouth shut because nobody knew of him and Ivory being together, no one said anything, no one gave them looks and the men aboard the ship still watched her with hungry beady eyes. Especially Jim. But what did it matter anyways, they were stuck…no trapped in this damn damp dark room with nowhere to go. He should've stayed on the ship, but no Jim had insisted on taking him and Spock along. He was not very keen on the whole idea to begin with, but then Jim began to beg slightly and he succumbed to his Captain and beamed down to Calder II with him and Spock. Where upon arrival, the funny part, they got ambushed by angry citizens and are now being held hostage. Lovely. Apparently when the Romulans had taken control of the planet not all of them left…and the Federation hadn't realized this…coming here equaled a bad idea. The Romulans hated them…no despised the Federation to the point of death. McCoy had a feeling they wouldn't be leaving in one piece.

"Bones," a hand slapped against his back bringing him out of his thoughts, "You okay?"

"No I am not okay, Jim," McCoy cussed loudly and continued, "I am stuck on this damned planet because you convinced me to come down here!"

"At least there's a less chance of the planet exploding than the ship," Kirk offered.

"Not helping," McCoy squinted his eyes against the dark looking over to where Spock sat on the ground silently, "What's wrong with the hobgoblin?"

"He and Commander Scott had another fight, if you want to call it that, about Sikari," Kirk sighed and McCoy listened as he heard him sit next to him, "but if you ask me I think they argue about a lot of things."

McCoy rolled his eyes, "Listen here Spock, appreciate the time you had with her. I know I took advantage of having time with my daughter, it wasn't till that bitch, Jocelyn, took everything from me that I realized she was everything to me, my daughter."

"You have a child, Doctor McCoy?" Spock asked.

"Yeah, Joanna, she's eleven," McCoy answered.

"I was unaware of this," Spock stated.

"I don't talk about it much because I don't see her much," McCoy said truthfully, "she lived with her mom until five years ago when Jocelyn decided there was no room for children in her life so she shipped her off to live with my mother back home in Georgia"

"You haven't seen her since the separation?" Kirk piped in.

"Yep, seven years ago," McCoy sighed, "I last saw my baby seven years ago when her mama took her away from me along with the whole damn planet…"

"And she left you nothing, but your bones, right Bones?" Kirk grinned in the dark getting a snort from McCoy.

"Yeah, my bones," McCoy chuckled softly.

"At least you knew you had a daughter and that she was alive," Spock mentioned.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but it doesn't make a damn difference Spock," McCoy growled, "She's your child and she loves you, Vulcan or not. Now I suggest if we live through this nightmare that you start acting like a father to Sikari or she'll grow up hating you for never doing so. Speaking of getting out of here, how long _have_ we been here?"

"Four days," the three turned their heads in the direction of the door as it slowly pushed open, "We've had you in our grasp for four days."

"Only four?" Kirk whistled, "Do you plan on prolonging our visit?"

"We'd love to, Captain James T. Kirk," the large Romulan grinned.

"Ah, so you've learned who I am, congrats," Kirk gave a cocky grin.

"We know all of your names," the Romulan looked at McCoy, "Chief Medical Officer, Doctor Leonard McCoy," he then turned to Spock, "And First Officer, Commander Spock Prime. What kind of a Captain brings down two of his best officers with him to a hostile planet?"

"A Captain who believes that they are useful in any situation," Kirk responded.

"A lot of use they are now," the Romulan began to laugh in loud bursts of sound before ceasing the noise all together to look at Kirk, "It seems that my Master wants me to release you back to your ship."

"Why is that?" Kirk asked.

"I am not sure, he has told me to return your commlinks and weapons then let you go," the alien watched the three men get to their feet.

"What's the catch?" Kirk stepped towards him.

"You and the Federation leave Calder II alone or there will be a price to pay," the Romulan threw a bag at them then turned leaving the door open.

Kirk give his two friends their gear back and lead the way out onto the planet's dirt land never taking his hand off his phaser. The Romulan walked next to them, Kirk glanced at him, "I take it you didn't tell my crew this plan."

"Your crew thinks you're dead," he said plainly.

"They're able to monitor our frequency," Spock said.

"Not if we can stop it," he pointed to a tower in the distance, "that sends off a magnetic field in random bursts fluctuating your heartbeats and blood pressure, no ship can monitor the rapid changes."

"Fascinating," Spock noted.

"Very much so," the Romulan stopped them and nodded, "You are free to leave, but do not return. Make sure you inform the rest of the Federation, Captain Kirk."

"Of course," he waited till the Romulan was gone before using his commlink, "Enterprise do you read?"

"This is the Enterprise, to whom am I speaking with?" Uhura asked through the static.

"Lieutenant Uhura this is Captain Kirk get Scotty to the transport room pronto."

"Captain, oh my god, you're alive," Uhura's voice was full of disbelief, "Doctor McCoy? Commander Spock?"

"Both standing and breathing, now get a move on Lieutenant the heat is unbearable," Kirk looked at the other two.

"Right away, Captain," Kirk could hear her smile through the link, but then a new voice came on, "Captain it's good to hear you alive and well."

"Thank you Mr. Scott, now about beaming us back up?"

"Of course Captain, just tell me when," Scotty said.

Kirk smiled, "Beam us up, Scotty."

There was a moment of being transported that felt like ages for the three men and the crew, but when the two blue shirts and gold shirt stood on the transport pad the atmosphere cleared. Scotty beamed from behind the panel, "Welcome back, Captain."

"Glad to be back," Kirk returned the smile and stepped off the padd with McCoy and Spock following, "Follow me Scotty, we're going to the bridge."

"Aye, sir," Scotty trailed after as they got on the lift.

"Bridge," the lift moved then the doors slid open to reveal the bridge.

"Welcome back, boys," Uhura grinned.

"Daddy!" Spock dropped to a knee as Sikari ran at full speeds towards him wrapping her arms around his neck crying into his shoulder.

"It's alright, Sikari, everything is alright," Spock cooed in her ear gently as Kirk was greeted by Chekov and Sulu.

"Sulu take us to Betazed, Warp factor three should be good," Kirk ordered.

"Yes, sir," Sulu said as he and Chekov both took their seats setting in coordinates and setting up the core, "Sir, warp speed ready."

"Punch it, Mr. Sulu," the ship gave a small jerk, but then they were soaring through space towards Betazed, "That was a nice and relaxing stay on Calder II, but I don't think I'll be returning anytime soon."

"I don't know Jim, I think the food started to grow on me," McCoy joked and Kirk chuckled.

"Really? I thought it was the sleeping arrangements," Kirk smiled.

"Jim, I've slept on plenty of floors to know that, that is the worst place one can sleep," McCoy sighed, "dungeons are not fun, Jim."

"No, they are not," Kirk looked over at Uhura, "So we were presumed dead when?"

"The second day," She responded, "That was when all three of your frequencies vanished from our monitors. We didn't leave because we were trying to make a plan on how to retrieve your bodies from the Romulans, but we weren't doing so well at that."

"Hence the extra two days we were down there," McCoy added, "Yeah, I figured there was a good reason behind why we weren't being rescued, however death did not cross my mind."

Kirk nodded in agreement then looked at Spock to see him holding Sikari, "Where's Commander Scott?"

"Oh, she's on her way up Captain," Scotty answered, "She was just informed that you were all alive and well; should be here any moment now."

As if on cue the lift doors opened and the gold clad Scottish stepped off of it and scanned the deck her eyes landing on McCoy; she started towards him quickly nearly tripping into a few people, but once she was close enough she grabbed his face pulling it down kissing him rapidly and needing, no gentleness, no compassion, just desires, want, anger, and sadness all built into the one kiss. McCoy's memory of their surroundings vanished and he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her flat against him, she pulled her lips away and hugged his neck whispering to him, "I thought I lost you."

He kissed the side of her head and whispered back, "I'm not going anywhere…I think I've had my fill of field trips anyway."

She laughed softly and loosened her grip to look at him holding his face again she gave him one more kiss this one gentle and longing, "Welcome back, Doctor."

McCoy smiled back brushing his fingers across her cheek and started to respond when a Scottish accent broke in, "What in the hell is going on here?"

Ivory froze against McCoy finally remembering where they were, "Oh…dear God."

McCoy couldn't help, but chuckle lightly at her realization, "Say hello to the crew Commander."

Ivory turned around briskly fully facing the group looking at her, she cleared her throat, "Welcome back, Captain."

Kirk's mouth twisted into a lopsided grin and he watched as she turned a shade of pink, "Do you plan on greeting us all like that…or is the doctor special?"

The shade deepened in color.

"Oh, now, Jim," McCoy stepped up next to Ivory his hands behind his back, "you know I've always been special."

Kirk chuckled, "Yes, Bones, that you have."

McCoy looked at Ivory noticing that the shade hadn't vanished, and he ducked his head down to whisper to her, "I think the ship knows now."

Ivory glared at him.

"Wait just one moment," Scotty pushed past Kirk and stopped right in front of McCoy.

McCoy suddenly had this very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, "Yes…Mr. Scott?"

"Monty," Ivory eyed her brother, but he ignored her.

"How long have you been sleeping with my sister?" Scotty asked.

Kirk broke into an uncontrollable laughter and others stifled their laughs, but McCoy paled.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Doctor," Scotty crossed his arms.

"I don't think I want to answer that," McCoy stated.

"We've been together for almost a week, Monty, that's all you need to know," Ivory hissed out.

"I don't believe I asked you anything, Ivory," Scotty looked at her, "I asked the doctor a question…not you."

"We've been together for almost a week," McCoy answered with a shrug.

"So I'll take that as you have slept with my sister," Scotty nodded and licked his lips, "Alright, alright." He moved quickly sending his fist into the Doctor's stomach; McCoy keeled forward grabbing his stomach.

"Monty!" Ivory shrieked.

Scotty grabbed McCoy's head and brought his knee up knocking the man onto his back.

"Scotty!" Kirk went to grab the man, but an elbow greeted his nose sending him back as well.

"Stay out of it Captain," Scotty growled, "This is between me and the doctor."

Kirk held his nose as blood trickled down his face and he looked at Ivory, but she was busy trying to grab her brother's arm.

"Stop it, Monty," Ivory pleaded.

"Not yet, Ivory," he gave her a small shove that sent her flying into Kirk, "I have to make my point."

Ivory went to move, but Kirk wrapped a strong arm around her waist, "Let me go."

"No," Kirk tightened his hold, "I know what he's getting at."

McCoy started to lift off the ground, but Scotty grabbed his collar pulling him to his feet, "On your feet, Doc." He didn't give the man time to respond as his fist connected with McCoy's face, he stumbled back, but Scotty grabbed his shirt kneeing him in the stomach. McCoy stepped back, but the Scott brought his fist back letting it collide with McCoy's temple. And he spun back slamming into the wall, he shook his head, but the dazed feeling stayed. He only had enough time to bring his arms up to block the foot coming towards him; Scotty chuckled, "Ho, ho, very nice Doctor, but not good enough." Scotty turned fast and his foot hit McCoy's chin, his head whipped back and he fell to the floor hitting his head against the wall. He coughed spurting up blood as he rolled to his stomach trying to push off with his hands. But Scotty's foot pushed him back down, his hand grabbing McCoy's hair; he removed his foot pulling McCoy to his feet. And turning him back around never letting go of his hair, his arm pulled back and he punched McCoy again this time letting the doctor fall into the wall. He stood there a second trying to get his bearings, but finally he pushed off it and turned to rest his back on it, he wiped his sleeve against his mouth and looked at the blood covering the blue. He snorted at it and lulled his head back onto the wall.

"Monty, that's enough, he's had enough," Ivory begged and Scotty looked back at her giving a wink.

McCoy started to get off the wall, but Scotty kicked his chest sending him back into it. He walked closer to him and put his forearm against McCoy's neck, "Now you listening here, Doc. If you so much as harm a hair atop my little sister's head…I can promise you that the pain you're feeling now will be heaven compared to what I'll do to you. Do you understand?"

McCoy nodded as much as he could and the arm vanished, he choked on the air filling into his lungs. He inhaled deeply trying to control his breaths, but the fist slamming into his face sent a spasm of pain through his body and he groaned loudly.

Kirk let Ivory go and the engineer hurried over to McCoy gently taking his face into her hands looking at the cumulating black and blue eyes, the split cheek, and blossoming of bruises on his chin and neck, she didn't even want to know what the rest of him looked like after that.

"I am so sorry, Leonard," Ivory watched him turn his eyes towards her his hair falling out of place, "this was the main reason why I didn't want to tell anyone."

"Does this happen often?" McCoy asked as Ivory gently turned his head up to look at his chin.

"Ever since I started the academy," Ivory let his head fall back down so he could look at her, "he's been doing that."

"Well it sure as hell works," McCoy grunted and put all his weight onto his feet, "but right now I think I'm going to go to sickbay and hope to God Chapel is there."

"Welcome to the family Doctor McCoy," Scotty beamed.

"Where the hell did you learn to fight, Scott?" McCoy asked taking a step forward.

"I learned for one purpose and one purpose only, to make sure that no asshole touches my sister," Scotty responded, "I think I've sent three men to the hospital and one into a coma."

"Yeah, he never did recover," Ivory glared at him, "Even though I told you several times _I_ ended the relationship."

"Well, ye can't be too careful," Scotty turned to Spock, "How was the hospital Spock? I never did pay a visit."

Spock frowned at the comment, "It was fine, Mr. Scott."

"Wait, you put Spock in the hospital?" Kirk asked.

Scotty nodded, "Well of course I did I made damn sure I did."

"Unbelievable," Kirk wiped at his face with his sleeve cleaning away the blood, "I thought he was indestructible."

"No, sir, I am not," Spock looked at Sikari who was staring in bewilderment.

"Broke his arm, kneecap, some ribs, cracked his Vulcan skull, bruised him everywhere possible, and probably more," Scotty looked over at McCoy raising his eyebrows, "Keep that in mind, Doctor."

"Every minute," McCoy forced a grin and Kirk walked over putting the doctor's arm across his shoulders and he wrapped an arm around the blue clad waist.

"C'mon Bones, I'll take you to sickbay," Kirk started to pull him along leaving the bridge.

"Oh, don't be mad Ivory," Scotty said.

"Of course I'm mad, Monty," Ivory walked past him, but stopped and looked at him, "but I appreciate you care enough to almost kill a man to protect me…just save that anger for someone who deserves it." She turned then leaving the bridge.

"Mr. Sulu," Scotty turned.

"Yes?" Sulu looked at him uneasy.

"Calm down will ya? I'm not going to hurt you," he waved his hand in the air, "Are we meeting back up with the other three ships?"

"Yes, we are, why?" Sulu asked.

"I have some _business_ to discuss with Captain Reich," he clasped his hands behind his back leaving.

"This ship gets more and more interesting with each passing day," Sulu commented.

**A/N: Yay for Big Brothers! I wish I had one for that reason alone! So the crew knows now? Lovely. Just lovely, but there is so much more to come! **

**P.S. PLEASE REVIEW! I thank T'Arrah and T'Shira for doing so, but I know there are more of you reading! So please review!**


	8. I Saved Nine People

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek...if I did I'd be kidnapping Bones about now.**

Ivory stepped into sickbay pushing through medics when she heard Chapel speaking to McCoy.

"Mr. Scott did this to you?" She asked.

"Yes, yes he did," McCoy responded, "and I must say I am thoroughly impressed with the amount of damage he did." His southern drawl filled Ivory to the brim of energy as she stopped next to him, he looked at her, "Hello darling, report says your brother kicked my ass."

"I'm sorry, Leonard," Ivory brushed his hair off his forehead and he took her hand kissing the leather then pulled her towards him so he could kiss her lips.

"It was all worth it," he smiled and gave her another peck then twisted around grabbing a padd from the table and looked at it, "Wow. He did a great deal of damage…and if this is minor. I don't want to know how bad it will hurt if things go bad…I mean, he put Spock in a hospital. A Vulcan."

"He's my protector," Ivory smiled softly; "When Mom and Dad are in Scotland all we have is each other…he's looking out for me."

"Well I'm glad you've got somebody out here for you, hell you've got two, Sikari," McCoy sighed putting the padd back, "I've got nothing."

"That's not true," Ivory whispered he looked at her, "You've got me."

He smiled, "I hope so."

"Commander Scott," Chapel interrupted the two and she turned.

"What?" Ivory asked.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to get our doctor here fixed up so we have a whole operating Medical unit," she said sternly.

"Of course," Ivory nodded and started to walk away, but McCoy still had her hand and he pulled her back kissing her passionately.

He reluctantly pulled away from her when Chapel cleared her throat, "Alright, alright."

Ivory smiled at him one last time then left sickbay.

)()()()(

McCoy hooked Ivory around the waist and pinned her underneath him feeling the growing tension within his pants; he rolled onto his back causing the blonde to sit on his hips her dress riding up as she pushed down on him, she leaned forward kissing every inch of McCoy's face then finally his lips grasping his hair in her hands, she rolled forward then back on his hips causing a groan to escape into her mouth. She gave his hair a slight tug and a growl rolled up his throat his hands exploring the sides of her legs slipping underneath the gold fabric pushing it farther up as she continued to roll her hips into him.

"Damn it Ivory," McCoy cussed, "I'm a doctor, not a man of patience."

Ivory giggled at this comment and marked his neck as she lifted her hips again but he bucked his hips and she gasped tightening her grip on his hair, "Easy there, Cowboy."

McCoy chuckled and grabbed her hips sitting up to connect with her mouth in a twist of tongues; a chime rang out through the room.

"Bridge to Doctor McCoy," Uhura said quickly.

"Bridge acknowledged," McCoy replied back as Ivory slid her hands up his shirt and kissed his jaw.

"Doctor you are wanted on the bridge immediately," she stated.

"Immediately, can't it wait?" McCoy asked closing his eyes feeling lips trail down his neck.

"No, it cannot, besides Sikari wants to see her mommy," Uhura added.

Ivory stopped what she was doing, "That completely ruined the moment."

Uhura's laugh echoed throughout the quarters, "We'll be expecting you soon?"

"Yes, Lieutenant," Ivory responded sliding off the bed straightening her clothes, she let her hair out of the braid and watched it settle nicely on her shoulders and tumble off when she turned to look at McCoy he stood in front of the mirror frowning, "Is something the matter, Doctor?"

"Yeah," he turned towards her and lifted an eyebrow, "I seem to be having problems with my shirt."

Ivory giggled and walked over to him rubbing his shoulders kissing his chin, "If you're talking about those pretty little marks I gave you…well there meant to be there so…stop pestering and let's go before the come break down the door."

"Fine," his eyebrow stayed raised, "but you owe me one…if I'm going to parade around this ship with these on my neck _and_ not to mention I let you practically tease me the past hour driving my body insane."

"All you have to do is lift that eyebrow of yours and I'll melt under it," she whispered kissing his bottom lip tugging on it gently, "Now let's go." She took his hand leading him out of his quarters and towards the lift, "Bridge."

The doors slid shut and he looked down at her the eyebrow never faltering, "Is it really that powerful?"

"Very much so, do you know how many times I wanted to just drop everything so I could taste you? All because of that eyebrow," Ivory replied.

"Oh, and what do I taste like?" McCoy asked.

"Like a mix between Georgia sweetness and bourbon," she smirked at him and he chuckled.

"Makes sense," McCoy said as the doors slid open and they stepped onto the bridge.

"Mommy!" Sikari scurried over from Spock's station jumping into Ivory's arms. Ivory hugged her daughter and smiled at her. The little Vulcan touched Ivory's hair and then her own smiling big, Ivory returned the smile then walked over to Spock.

"Ah, Bones," Kirk got up from his chair and clasped McCoy's shoulder leading him closer to the view screen, "I'm sorry to have pulled you away from a wonderful moment."

McCoy rolled his eyes and tugged at his shirt collar, "What do you want, Jim?"

"Witnesses," he answered plainly.

"Oh no, Jim, I don't think so," McCoy shrugged his hand off stepping back, "I am done beaming to strange planets that could possibly cause my death…I'd rather stay on the ship."

"Clam down Bones, you're staying on the damn ship," Kirk shook his head slightly.

"Then what the hell do you want?" McCoy asked again clasping his hands behind his back.

"I told you, witnesses," Kirk turned back to face everyone else, "for I have a very good feeling that when Reich turns up in a hospital we'll need a few officers to vouch that it was a matter of self-defense."

"What in God's name are you talking about?" McCoy looked at him.

"Why," Kirk met his eyes, "I'm talking about Mr. Scott possibly killing Reich."

"You can't be serious," McCoy's hands slipped from his own grasp and they came out to his sides.

"Oh, but I am, Bones," Kirk sighed, "You see Reich is the main reason why we were trapped on Calder II."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite, you see Reich is this possessive bastard that won't let something, or someone, go till he says so," Kirk looked over to where Ivory stood, "and we took something from him that he wants back."

McCoy followed his stare and his hands went into fists, anger rising, "Over my dead body."

"I figured as much and so does he probably, but Bones there is one small detail you're unaware of," Kirk looked back at him, "Reich believes that Ivory is my object of interest and I hers."

Bones glared at him, "And why the hell is that?"

"Because I am her superior," he looked down, "Reich lives by the ways of ranks…he doesn't see it as love, passion, or any of that. He sees only power and what he wants and he wants her back."

"Well I won't allow it," McCoy stated.

"I know that, Bones," Kirk sighed, "And I'll try everything I can to make sure he doesn't."

McCoy had Kirk's collar in his hands a second later, "You better make damn sure, Jim."

"Easy there Bones," Kirk tried to pull his friend's hands off, but with no success the older man was stronger than him when he wanted to be.

"I mean it, Jim," McCoy let go giving him a slight shove as well making him stumble back.

Kirk watched McCoy go over to Ivory and take her arm gently whispering something to her before going to the lift.

"Sir, if I may say so," Chekov began getting Kirk's attention, "your plan to get Keptin Reich aboard the _Enterprise_ is very doubtful of working."

"Why's that?"

"Because Keptin Reich is not an idiot, parse, he will not simply beam aboard this ship," Chekov got to his feet and looked at Sulu getting a reassuring nod, "he'll want you to go over there."

"Not happening," Kirk frowned.

"Keptin, while you were on Calder II we were contacted by Keptin Reich," Chekov licked his lips.

"Why was I not told earlier?" Kirk stepped closer to the kid.

"Because we didn't know how to—er—tell you, keptin," Chekov stepped away from his station to stand in front of Kirk, "He said that since you were found dead for three days…he had contacted Starfleet and had…" he swallowed.

"And had what, Chekov?" Kirk placed his hands on his hip.

"Keptin, the _Enterprise_ no longer belongs to you," Chekov rubbed at his hands nervously.

Kirk's eyes widened, "What?"

"He told Starfleet that both the Keptin and first officer were dead," Chekov glanced over his shoulder at the silent bridge, "and mentioned that Mr. Scott was incapable of being Keptin."

"Bullshit," Kirk said, "Who knows about this, Chekov?"

"Sulu, Uhura, Mr. Scott, and I," he looked back at Kirk.

"Wait, wait, wait, let me get this straight," Kirk held up a finger, "If I am no longer in charge of this vessel then who the hell is?"

"We don't know," Chekov answered.

"You don't know?" Kirk asked, "Great, so we're flying right into a trap nonetheless?"

"Yes," Sulu replied.

"Damn it!" Kirk snapped and walked over sitting in his chair, "Lieutenant, contact Starfleet and tell them that Spock and I are alive and that if we weren't Mr. Scott is _perfectly_ capable of taking control!"

"Yes, sir," Uhura turned briskly, "_Enterprise_ to Starfleet, do you read?"

Chekov moved slowly back to his chair and sat down, but looked at Kirk, "We are sorry, Keptin, that we did not inform you sooner."

"No," Kirk held up a hand, "It's fine. I understand."

Chekov nodded and turned back to his computer, "We will be in the Betazed system in exactly forty seconds."

"Shields up and weapons at the ready," Kirk ordered.

Sulu turned in his chair, "Captain?"

"You heard me, Sulu," Kirk looked over his shoulder at Spock and Ivory, "I suggest you put little Sikari somewhere safe."

Ivory nodded and grabbed the arm of a passing Ensign, "Ensign, take my daughter to my quarters and get Amelia up there right away. Understood?"

"Yes, Commander," the pale woman took Sikari gently in her arms and smiled at her, "C'mon little one, we'll get you something to eat."

Sikari looked at her parents with worried eyes.

"Everything is going to be okay, sweetie," Ivory forced a smile.

"No tears, Sikari there isn't anything to cry about," Spock touched her cheek softly then nodded at the Ensign. He watched till they were gone then turned to Ivory, "Ivory…"

She looked at him, "Spock please, not now."

Spock frowned at her and brought his hand up placing it on her face, "Yes, now."

Ivory was about to object when pain bolted through her head and she bit her lips closing her eyes trying to contain the pain of Spock entering her mind, after a moment he pulled his hand away and looked at her with sadden eyes, "I'm sorry, Ivory. It's my fault what Reich did to you…and I can never take that back."

"No you can't," Ivory took his hand and gave it a squeeze, "but you can make up for it, by being a good Father to our daughter."

Spock wanted so badly to brush her hair behind her ear and tell her he never stopped loving her, but he couldn't…he just couldn't.

She let his hand go and turned reaching up to pull her hair up into a high ponytail walking down to stand next to Kirk. Once she had her hair fixed she grabbed hold of the back of Kirk's chair and placed the other hand behind her back.

"Entering atmosphere in three," Sulu said reaching for the lever, "two…one." He pulled back on the lever and the ship came to a halt in front of three other Federation ships, "Shields up Captain."

"Sir, we're being hailed," Uhura said suddenly.

"On screen," Kirk inhaled deeply as an image of the three Captains came on screen, "Gentlemen, it's good to see you again."

"Kirk," Slizer's eyes widened, "We thought you were dead."

"Nope, I'm afraid not, Captain," Kirk rested his elbow on the armrest leaning back into his chair, "Actually, Commander Spock, Lieutenant Commander McCoy, and I are all fine…a little tired, but alive nonetheless."

Mire spoke next, "We are glad to hear that, Captain Kirk it would be a great lost to the Federation if you were to die."

"I'd hope so," Kirk agreed then turned his attention to Reich, "Ah, Captain Reich…I have been informed by my crew that you spoke to Starfleet about finding a new Captain for my ship."

"Yes, it seemed right to do so," Reich straightened.

"Oh, but it wasn't necessary," Kirk got to his feet, "You see I choose my officers to replace me very wisely. The fact that Commander Spock was reported dead made it so that Lieutenant Commander Scott would thus take command of the _Enterprise_. I believed he was the best choice for Second Officer and therefore he is…if I was to die along with Spock then I'd want Mr. Scott to be the new Captain. This ship remains mine until the officer I chose to have it takes over, do you understand, Captain?"

Reich swallowed, "Yes, Kirk but I thought it would be wise to see if someone else was fit for the role."

"No one is more fit than he or Spock," Kirk argued.

"Captain, I do believe that Captain Reich was simply trying to do what was best for your crew," Slizer stated.

"I know what's best for my crew just as you do yours," Kirk waited for a response to the statement, but none came, "You see I found out some startling information about my stay on Calder II."

"And what is that?" Mire asked.

"That you failed to keep me there, Reich," Kirk stared at the man, "So sorry to disappoint, but you'll have to do better than that."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Reich responded.

"Oh, but I think you do," Kirk smirked, "Did you or did you not have a relationship with my Engineering Commander?"

Reich's eyes widened at the question, "What?"

"Did you or did you not?" Kirk folded his arms.

"I don't see how this has anything to do with your accusations towards Reich," Mire protested.

"But it is everything," Kirk pointed out, "Isn't that right Reich?"

The two other Captains looked at Reich who smirked, "Oh, but Kirk there is so much more to it than you couldn't even begin to imagine."

"Reich, are you implying that you were the cause behind Calder II?" Slizer asked owl eyed.

"Of course I am, you fool," Reich snapped, "Captain Kirk I suggest you do as I say or there will be consequences to pay."

"Over my dead body," Kirk growled.

"That can be arranged," Reich grinned and looked over his shoulder then back at Kirk, "But first I have to deal with these two."

"What?" Slizer stepped back, but the sound of a phaser going off followed then another, both the human and Vulcan disappearing from the blast.

"We could've been great allies Kirk," Reich sighed, "too bad you rely too much on your compassion for the life of others." The transmission ended and Kirk sat down quickly.

"Uhura, contact Starfleet and tell them what's happened," Kirk ordered.

"I can't Captain, something is blocking our transmissions," Uhura turned a knob, but a pop sounded from the board and she screamed jumping back. Spock caught her from behind and took her hand looking at the small burns, "We need medical."

"Already here," McCoy stepped off the lift with Chapel, "Nurse take Ensign Tigre and Lieutenant Uhura back to sickbay immediately."

"Sir," Chapel took the arm of a boy who had been next to Uhura, she looked at Uhura.

"I'm fine," Uhura stated.

A few others jumped back from their stations as they erupted in sparks and electric currents; a few grabbed one another and led them off the Bridge. The comm beeped and Kirk clicked the button on his chair, "This is Kirk."

"Captain, the Turbines are draining and the power is dying," Scotty shouted, there was an explosion in the background, "Captain she's falling to pieces."

"Red Alert, Red Alert," the computer wailed and Kirk looked at Sulu.

"Shields are failing, Captain," Sulu said.

"Fire at the _Karzer_," Kirk shouted over the computer, but a new voice filled the Bridge.

"Is something wrong with your ship, Kirk?" Reich's voice was full amusement.

"You won't get away with this Reich," Kirk looked over at Spock, but the Vulcan was looking elsewhere.

"Oh, but I have already," Reich chuckled, but then serious filled over, "You and your favored crew are going to be leaving that ship Kirk, or I will destroy it taking everyone with it."

"What crew are you speaking of?" Kirk hissed.

"Well, those who control it and help you the most of course," Reich replied, "Oh and dress warmly."

The ship shook violently and Kirk cussed, he pressed a button on his chair, "Scotty meet me at the landing bay."

"Aye, sir."

Kirk stood up.

"Captain, what are we going to do?" He looked at a young Ensign Girl who had asked.

"We're going to do as he says," Kirk looked across the Bridge, "Hikaru Sulu, Pavel Chekov, Spock Prime, Nyota Uhura, Leonard McCoy, Montgomery Scott, Ivory Scott, and James T. Kirk are hereby dismissed from duties aboard the Starship _Enterprise_, note the time and date in the computer."

"Aye, sir," the girl responded.

"Good luck," Kirk turned walking past a few of his crew as they give him somber eyes, "Let's go."

The mentioned followed after him without question.

Ivory grabbed Spock's arm halting him, "Sikari."

Spock's eyes widened and he took her hand pulling her down a hall.

"Spock!" Kirk shouted after.

"We'll meet you in the landing bay Captain," Spock yelled back. He veered down another hall and stopped at a lift, "Deck D."

The lift moved and then a second later they were running down the hall, they stopped at the door leading to her quarters and she punched in her password the doors opened and Amelia stood quickly, "Commander."

"Amelia get down to Engineering, they're going to need you," Ivory let Spock's hand go stepping closer to the girl; "You're in charge now."

"What?" Amelia asked shocked.

"I got her," Spock held Sikari in his arms already wrapped in a coat and blanket; "We need to go."

"Good luck, Amelia," Ivory took Spock's free hand and he led her out of the room running back to the lift, "Landing bay."

Once the doors slid open again they were pushing past cadets stopping at Shuttle Seven, Chekov took Sikari from Spock getting into the shuttle calling back, "We've got five minutes, Keptin, before Reich blows the ship away."

"Alright," Kirk snapped grabbing one last bag from off the floor tossing it in the shuttle; he looked at his two Commanders, "C'mon."

Spock gave Ivory's hand a squeeze and pulled her onto the shuttle where everyone else sat on the benches except for Chekov who sat in the corner, Sikari on his lap. Kirk pushed past them in the cramped area and got into the seat next to Sulu at the controls, "Get us out of here Sulu."

"Yes, Sir," Sulu punched at the controls and the shuttle lifted from its dock heading to the exit.

"Could someone please tell me what's going on?" Scotty yelled from where he sat.

Spock pulled Ivory down next to her brother never letting her go as he did so.

"Reich is threatening to destroy the ship unless we leave," Ivory looked at him, "He wanted the best of the crew off the ship."

"Captain," Sulu broke in silencing everyone, "I've lost control of the shuttle it's being controlled from somewhere else."

"Hello Kirk," Reich's voice came from the board, "I'm happy to see you have listened to me, but I can't allow you to choose your destination, so I'll be doing that."

"We did as you asked, Reich," Kirk growled.

"Yes, yes you have, but I've changed my mind," Reich sighed, "You see your crew knows too much."

"What are you talking about?" Kirk's eyes began to widen.

"Why I can't allow them to live because of it," Reich answered simply.

"Reich, don't do it, they're innocent they didn't do anything to you!" Kirk shouted.

"Yes, they followed you and therefore trust you more than anything, they are your crew, Kirk," the transmission ended and Kirk's attention snapped up to the window where he saw the _Enterprise_ floating where it had been left knowing fully well that his crew was running around on there trying to solve the problem.

Kirk pushed a button on the control board sending a transmission to the _Enterprise_, "I'm sorry that I've failed you all as a Captain…Kirk, out." He released the button and watched as the lives of hundreds became nothing in an explosion of torpedoes and missiles. The Starship _Enterprise_ no longer existed.

"Oh my God," Uhura covered her mouth and turned her head into Spock's shoulder crying.

Ivory got up slowly moving to sit next to McCoy watching pieces of the marvelous ship float in the atmosphere, he wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his chest while gripping his shirt.

Scotty's mouth stayed ajar and he put his head in hands and elbow on his knees leaning forward breathing deep.

Chekov had made sure Sikari was facing him, but now he ran a hand through his hair and patted hers gently.

Sulu's hands dropped from the board and he looked at Kirk, the strong incredible Captain they all admired stared on at the destruction, guilt building into his eyes, "It's all my fault…hundreds of people are dead because of me."

"Captain," Sulu started.

"My father saved eight hundred people," Kirk looked at him a tear rolling down his cheek, "I saved nine people. While five hundred others died under my control…"

"Jim," Spock reached up touching his shoulder, "It is not your fault…you did what any Captain would've done. You obeyed the orders of an enemy who threatened to kill your whole crew; you did what you were asked to, to protect them. There was nothing you could've done to stop that."

Kirk looked at him, "They're my responsibility and they're dead because I didn't stop Reich when I had the chance."

"If you had tried," McCoy said, "we all would've died…but here we are Jim, we're alive because of you and we can stop him from doing that to other ships. "

Kirk shook his head, "No, no. I refuse to put you in the line of death again. I won't allow you to."

"We want to, Jim," Scotty lifted his head up and looked at him, "Ye see I want to give Reich a piece of my mind for many reasons, but this just topped the list. I'm not letting anyone get away with destroying my pride and joy."

"Don't try pulling that Captain stuff over us too," Sulu said, "because we'll just disobey you and go anyways."

"We do tend to break a lot of rules, don't we?" Chekov asked.

"Very much so," Spock nodded at him then looked at Kirk, "Jim, you are our friend, and we are a family all of us…we stick together no matter what happens. We're all we've got left."

"How very touching of you," McCoy rolled his eyes, "In other words Jim; you couldn't get rid of us no matter how hard you tried, because that's how our family is."

"Thank you," Kirk looked down at his hands, "but I don't think there's anything we can do as of right now."

"Why's that?" Sulu asked.

"Because we're heading straight for Rura Penthe," Kirk looked up at his friends.

"Oh, lovely," McCoy leaned his head back against the wall, "I always dreamed of going there."

"I guess it's a good place to send a group of people you don't want messing in affairs," Chekov stated.

"That's exactly why we're going there," Kirk sighed, "and that's exactly why we'll have to find a way off it."

"How are we going to do that?" Scotty asked.

"Not sure yet, but we'll think of something," Kirk looked at Uhura, "You're awfully quiet."

"I was thinking," Uhura raised her eyes, "about how long it will take for all of us to freeze."

"Hopefully not for a while, we've got coats, gloves, blankets, and some other things," Sulu said, "enough food to last us a few days, but we shouldn't plan on staying there that long."

"Of course not," Kirk looked out the window, "Gear up…it's going to get cold real fast."

**A/N: Okay I just remember that I wanted to say that a lot of the references made in this story are from the The Original Series. The lift is a good example. In TOS the lift was voice activated hence why mine is. Sorry. And Rura Penthe is mainly seen in Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country when Bones and Kirk are sent there by Klingons. Also another note I quote TOS a lot...so let's see if any of you noticed that. Or perhaps the smaller references to the characters? ;) I'll give a hint for one: the things our_ Enterprise_ men like to drink.**

_**OH PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	9. Fist Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek...just the lovely Ivory Scott, little Sikari, the vigorous Captain Reich...and a few other minor characters I don't care too much about to mention. :D (On and dibs on Bones.)**

Ivory looked over at where Spock walked with a blanket wrapped tightly around him harboring their child trying to keep her warm, Uhura walked next to him pushing against his shoulder, Sulu was on the other side of her a blanket draped across both their shoulders. Ivory gripped Chekov's arm tighter as a gust of wind blew against them; she had been walking between McCoy and Kirk, but dropped back when the two wouldn't stop bickering.

"I-i-it's freezing," Chekov chattered over the wind.

"I know, we need to find somewhere to stop before it gets dark," Ivory reached over grabbing the blanket that had begun to slip from his shoulder, she pulled it back to the center of them and brought his hands up. She balled the two corners of the blanket into her hands and he reached up covering her hands with his then ducked their heads close together continuing to walk.

"I think when this is all over, I'm moving to Africa," Chekov said through a chuckle and Ivory laughed with him.

"Couldn't agree more," she stopped laughing and looked ahead to see that McCoy and Kirk had stopped walking. They stopped next to them; Scotty (who had been behind her) wrapped an arm around her shoulder. The other three adults stopped by them too.

"Why are we stopping?" Uhura shouted.

"Because we've hit a dead end!" Kirk pointed towards where the ground gave out into a long drop that probably had ice shards along it.

"What do we do now, Keptin?" Chekov asked.

"We back track some and go a different way," the wind had begun to die down some, but the cold still bit at their exposed faces.

"We'll be out here all night if we do that, Jim!" McCoy protested.

"Then what do you suppose we do, Bones, because apparently I'm incapable of making decisions!" Kirk snapped at him.

"I never said that," McCoy sneered.

"No, but you sure as hell wanted to," Kirk glared at him.

"Maybe I did Jim, maybe I wanted to tell you that from the moment I sat down by you on that damned shuttle!" McCoy shouted.

"Well maybe you should've, because then we wouldn't be here now would we!" The others stayed silent as the two men's voices raised.

"No, we still would be because _you're_ too headstrong and impulsive! You would still be standing here yelling at me in the freezing cold because you're so sure of yourself!" McCoy grumped.

"Well at least I have faith in myself! You just stand around and wait for others to think of something for you to do! The only reason you're here is because your wife left your sorry ass and took everything from you! You ran away, Bones, you scared piece of shit! Maybe if you stuck around back home in Georgia you'd be living with your daughter! Instead you're here and she's there hating you more every passing second because you ran away when she needed you the most!" Kirk roared over the noise and McCoy paled, he clamped his mouth shut and looked down not saying anything. Kirk took a few more deep breaths before realizing what he had said, "Oh shit, Bones, I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of it…"

McCoy held up a hand silencing him, "You're right, Jim, about all of it. I just don't need the constant reminder that I fucked up years ago and ran away from everything."

"Bones," Kirk sighed stepping towards him, "I'm sorry." Kirk kept walking towards him, but McCoy's fist flew at his face knocking him back onto his ass, "Okay I deserved that."

"Your damn right you deserved it."

Kirk started to get back up, but McCoy leaned down and sent another fist into his face.

"What the hell, Bones?" Kirk looked at his friend, but could only see pure anger, "Look I know you're pissed about what I said, but I said I was sorry. I should've never said it."

McCoy stood up and kicked Kirk in the ribs making him cough, "Impulsive, Jim, that's why you said it. You don't think before you speak." He turned walking away, but Kirk was on his feet and he barreled into the Doctor sending him to the ground. He sent a punch into the side of his head and McCoy, still caught off guard, shook his head in a sudden burst of shock, "Get the hell off of me, Jim!"

Kirk rolled McCoy onto his back so he could hit him in the cheek, he raised his other fist, but McCoy jerked up quickly sending Kirk onto his back McCoy returned his punch, Kirk forced his fist under McCoy's chin and the Doctor fell off, they both got to their feet, but they weren't done. Kirk jumped at him again and this time they rolled around in the snow trying to punch one another finally Kirk had McCoy pinned under him and punched his friend on the opposite cheek, McCoy tried pushing him off, but the younger man didn't budge as he straddled his hips bringing another punch down onto his face. McCoy caught his fist the second time and pushed back on it getting a yelp out of Kirk, he shoved hard and Kirk rolled off. They were on their feet again glaring at one another.

McCoy wiped the blood from off his chin and grinned, "Is that all you got Jim?"

Kirk roared and ran at him, but his arms were grabbed stopping him, "I think you've had quite enough time beating each other up."

Kirk looked at Scotty then at Spock, "Let me go."

"I don't think so, Jim," Spock looked over at Sulu and Chekov holding McCoy's arms.

"Fine," McCoy snapped, "I'm done. Just let me go." Sulu and Chekov looked at Spock, he nodded and they released the man, "Thank you." He walked past Kirk, but stopped nailing him in the side of the eye with another punch. Kirk cried out in obvious pain as Chekov and Sulu grabbed McCoy again, "Alright, alright, I'm done!" McCoy got out of their hold and glared at Kirk before continuing to walk on.

Kirk was released and he began wiping the blood off his face as he followed after, "Let's go."

The others exchanged looks and got comfortable again, but this time Ivory walked next to Spock with an arm around his lower back and the other plastered to Sikari's back holding the corner of the blanket as Sikari held the other wrapped tightly around her. Spock held Sikari with one arm the other around Ivory. Sulu and Chekov walked together shoulder to shoulder each under their own blanket. Uhura and Scotty shared a blanket doing as Ivory and Chekov had before.

"Why didn't you stop them earlier on?" Ivory asked.

"Because they needed to do that," Spock answered.

"They were fed up with one another for the longest time," Scotty said coming up next to her, Uhura eyed her and gave a nodded agreement, but confusion filled her eyes.

"It was only reasonable to let them hit each other for a while," Sulu said from the other side of Spock.

"They've fought before," Chekov added.

"Yes, but it was never this bad," Spock admitted, "I have seen them bicker and shout, but never in the past two years have I seen them attack each other like that."

"They did the same back at the academy," Uhura inputted her comment, "they'd walk side by side whispering an argument or sometimes just plain flat yelling. There were times when the people who had their dorms around those two would leave late at night just so they wouldn't have to hear them fight."

"And yet they're friends," Ivory stated.

"That's because they both know they need one another, though neither will admit to it," Spock sighed, "Dr. McCoy is right about Jim, he is impulsive and headstrong that's why the Doctor is his perfect counterpart. Dr. McCoy thinks before he does things and acts when he sees necessary and by being like that he talks Jim out of a lot of things that could possibly get him killed. And while on the other hand Dr. McCoy does things accordingly and the way it should be, he does what he's told right down to the last point, because he doesn't know what else to do, but by having Jim he relaxes more and does things his own way. Those two would be lost without one another."

"What about you, Mr. Spock?" Chekov asked.

"Why I'm the logic in it all, I'm the reason those two get through a lot of things, I'm the, how do you put it, the brains of the relationship," Spock said.

They all laughed at the comment and Spock smiled a little, "But to be honest I believe they need all of us to survive just as we need them."

"Yeah," they muttered softly.

They looked ahead at the previous boxers to see they were walking next to each other, McCoy pulled something out of his pocket and turned Kirk's head aggressively getting a yelp, he muttered something they couldn't hear then dabbed at the cut on Kirk's cheek with the cloth before placing a bandage over it. McCoy patted it and Kirk swatted his hands away protesting something that made McCoy laugh, he flicked Kirk in the head and Kirk gave him a shove, but Kirk was saying something though a large grin that made them both laugh.

"How do men do that?" Uhura asked.

"Do what?" Sulu asked.

"Make up so fast," Ivory answered.

"Because we don't hold grudges as long as women do," Spock stated.

"We're just more forgiving is all," Scotty added.

"Throwing punches is called forgiving?" Uhura raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, that's how we apologize," Chekov grinned.

"If we didn't do that, then we'd be sitting down eating chocolate, drinking wine, and crying so hard that it'd take hours to apologize," Scotty said.

Ivory gaped at him and Uhura hit his chest, but they were all smiling at what he said and continued forward arguing over how men are just not as understanding.

**A/N: Okay so it was shorter than normal I apologize for that, but it had to work this way. This chapter and the few to follow were the hardest to separate...like really hard. So Review if you want the next chapter! (Please!)**


	10. A Cave

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek...this gets repetitive...however I still want Bones.**

"Stop that," Uhura smacked Scotty's hand away from the food she had sitting around the fire, "You'll get it when it's done."

"But can't it be done now? I'm starving," Scotty fell back onto his butt and kicked his legs out in front of him crossing them at the ankles.

"No, now be patient," Uhura snipped and he groaned.

Ivory grinned at the two, but brought her attention back down to where Sikari was holding a ball admiring it closely, "Pavel, where did you get the ball?"

Chekov looked up at her, "I brought it aboard with me it helps me relax. I toss it back and forth in my hands or at the wall, I had it in my coat pocket."

Sikari quickly got from her knees to her feet skittering over to Chekov holding the ball out to him, "It's a ball, Sikari you can throw it or roll it. See." He took the ball and rolled it across the cave floor and Sikari chased it, she grabbed it and stared at it, "Now you roll it back."

She put it on the ground and gave it a push when it rolled back to Chekov she giggled, "Very good, Sikari." She went back over to him and sat down on his lap holding the ball up to him and he smiled, "You can keep it."

She grinned and touched his cheek before looking back at the round object.

"Wow," Sulu said from across the fire.

"What?" Chekov asked.

"It scares me a little that you're so well with kids," he responded.

"I do have younger family members you know," Chekov's brow furrowed, "besides I like kids."

"Well, I'm glad," Ivory stated, "I think I'd be lost without you right now…however I do have to say I am jealous."

"Of what?" Uhura asked.

"Of the fact my daughter spends more time with him than me," Ivory crossed her arms and Scotty chuckled.

"Well who can blame her, the kid's got a natural charm about him," Scotty winked at Chekov and the kid turned red from embarrassment.

"Oh, Monty you're embarrassing him," Ivory giggled and Chekov scowled at them, "No, I'm glad you can distract her."

"Glad to," Chekov smiled slightly before looking back at Sikari who was staring at him impatiently.

"Hey when did they leave?" Sulu asked.

Scotty pinched his lips together, "I don't know. I can't remember."

"Doesn't call to, we're back," the group turned their attention to the back of the cave past Chekov and Sikari to see Spock walking in front of Kirk and McCoy, "The cave stretches back a mile or so then ends, but it does get colder the father back you go."

"Yeah, it seems this little spot we're in is the warmest area in the cave," Kirk said stripping out of his coat throwing it by the others, "Oh and there is a small little ravine as well."

"Really, how'd you find that?" Scotty asked noticing that his coat was wet.

"I didn't, Bones did, I simply wasn't told of its presence," Kirk sent a glare towards McCoy and he held up his hands.

"I said watch your step," McCoy grinned.

"Yeah, _after_ I was laying in it," Kirk hissed, "Thank you, Doctor."

Spock sighed rolling his eyes sitting next to Uhura removing his coat.

"Well then, now that we're all here," Uhura leaned forward using her gloves to carefully remove cans from around the fire, she tossed one at Scotty and he separated his legs just in time for the sizzling can to hit the ground between.

"Easy there lassie," he took his scarf grabbing the can and pulling the top off carefully, "I do love beans. I think I lived off of these on Delta Vega…no, no I _did_ live off of them."

Kirk chuckled, "I saved you from that, and you still owe me."

"Please, I've saved your sorry ass countless times," Scotty took the fork being offered to him by Sulu, "I believe you owe me."

"I let your sister on my ship, we're even," Kirk winked at Ivory.

"Yeah, thanks for that Jim," Bones sat directly behind the blonde letting her lean back against his chest, "Much appreciated."

Uhura laughed leaning against Spock's shoulder.

Scotty eyed the doctor, "I've got to hand it to you, Doctor I'm impressed."

"Why's that?" McCoy took a bite of his beans.

Scotty swallowed a mouthful of beans and continued, "That you were able to walk and talk after my present to you _and_ have a tussle with the Captain over there."

McCoy smiled at that, "Believe me, I'm impressed too."

"I went easy on you Bones, feel lucky," Kirk stated.

"Oh, really, okay," McCoy put his can down and curled his fingers at Kirk, "Bring it on, _Captain_."

"You want to go?" Kirk put his can down and brushed his hands off on his pants, "Alright, let's go Doctor, right here. C'mon up on your feet."

"Boys, haven't we had enough fist fights for one day?" Uhura pleaded.

"I agree," Ivory reached her hands above her head and McCoy took the opportunity to wrap his arms around her burying his face into her neck, she giggled and flicked the side of his head overlapping his arms with hers.

"Fine, fine, alright," Kirk sighed, but a smile grew on his lips, "Hey, Bones, do you have any of your magic goodness on you?"

McCoy raised an eyebrow at him, "Perhaps I do."

"Well then…pass it over, Captain's orders," Kirk held his hand out.

McCoy reached over dragging his coat closer, he reached into the pocket pulling out a medium sized flask, he unscrewed the top and took a drink before passing it over, "That better last me, Jim, so don't be downing it all."

"Oh I won't," Kirk took a small swig of it and shook his head handing it over to Sulu.

Sulu drank a small gulp then passed it to Scotty.

"What do we have here?" Scotty sniffed it smiling, "Tennessee Whiskey…not bad Doctor." Scotty let it pour down his throat then handed it off to Uhura; he coughed a little and stuck his tongue out a bit, "Good stuff."

Uhura sipped a bit then gave it to Spock.

Spock had the same amount as Uhura, "Not the best tasting thing in the world."

McCoy took it back taking another drink.

"Not going to have any there, er, Miss Scott?" Kirk asked.

"I'm good, I taste it enough as is," she smirked at her Captain and he frowned.

"That's disgusting," he looked at McCoy, "Bones, you have a drinking problem."

The group laughed and McCoy shook his head, "That I do not." He put the flask back in his pocket and looked over at Chekov, "In time kid."

"I think I'm alright either way," Chekov sighed, "but as of now, I'm tired and so is Sikari."

"Well then by all means, sleep," Kirk tossed a blanket over to the kid and he balled his coat up into a pillow. They watched as he brought the blanket up to his chin, his back to them. Sikari walked over to Ivory grabbing her own smaller blanket, she kissed Ivory's cheek then went over to Spock kissing his as well before walking back over to Chekov. She walked around to the other side of him and lied down next to him using her own coat as pillow. They heard Chekov whisper something and she giggled, but then there was silence.

"I'm still having a hard time believing that, that adorable little child is yours," Kirk eyed Spock.

Spock gave him a look that said it all.

"Okay, okay, excuse me," Kirk held his hands up in defense, "for trying to make conversation."

"You're terrible at conversation Jim," McCoy chucked a pebble at him and Kirk deflected it with his can of beans.

"That I am," Kirk agreed.

"Jim," McCoy watched Kirk closely.

"Bones," Kirk looked at him.

"Where is it?" He asked plainly.

"Where is what?" Kirk stared at him dumbfounded.

"The other alcohol," McCoy stated.

"You have it."

"No, Jim, your brandy."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I believe you do."

"Wait there's more alcohol?" Scotty asked, "If I had known it was going to be a drinking party I would've brought my own."

Kirk grumbled something, but pulled a small flask out of his pocket tossing it over to McCoy, "There."

"Thank you," McCoy pocketed it and winked at Kirk, "You're a doll."

"Shut up," Kirk bit.

McCoy chuckled, but stopped as he felt Ivory shiver, "Someone's cold."

"Someone's wearing a dress," Ivory stated, "remember?"

"Yes, that I do," He grabbed a blanket from behind him tossing it over their legs and dropping his hands below it gently rubbing her thighs under the cloth, "Better?"

"Much so," Ivory tilted her head back to look at him, "Thank you."

He raised an eyebrow smiling softly, "Don't mention it."

She smiled back and brought a hand to his face kissing him softly.

"It's bad enough he walks around with love bites on his neck given by my sister, but do they really have to do that in front of me?" Scotty asked,

Ivory pulled away from McCoy's lips getting an audible frown from him; she looked at her brother glaring, "You kicked his ass in front of the crew, I think it's fair that I can kiss him when I want."

Uhura stifled a laugh.

"It's disturbing," Scotty's brow furrowed.

Ivory smirked at him.

"Now you've done it," Uhura pulled a blanket onto her lap.

Ivory turned her back on Scotty and grabbed McCoy's face instantly bringing her lips back to his deepening a once soft kiss; McCoy, surprised by the sudden attack on his lips pulled away from her, but he met her eyes and energy filled his body making him forget about the others. He cupped her face as she did his bringing his lips back down onto hers continuing the kiss aggressively. She let her fingers slip into his hair the taste of bourbon sliding into her mouth.

"Nope, I lied, that's disturbing," Scotty's face twisted in disgust.

"Wow," Kirk snorted, "I didn't know Bones had it in him."

It was quick, and subtle, but Kirk heard it, "Fuck off, Jim."

"Oh, ouch," Kirk put a hand over his heart, "That hurt."

Sulu chuckled and looked into the fire, "Captain, I think I see your heart bursting into flames in front of us."

"Yeah, you're right," Kirk looked into the fire, "I see it too. It's been branded by the words spoken by Doctor McCoy…it hurts."

McCoy looked at Kirk pulling away from Ivory, "Go to sleep you drunk bastard."

Kirk grinned, "Yeah, alright."

"We all should," Spock said.

"Agreed," Scotty looked at Ivory, "Now that I'm going to have nightmares…let's all go to bed."

Ivory shook her head in amusement and got to her feet grabbing her blanket, McCoy grabbed his and their coats taking her arm, "Alright, good night everyone."

Kirk had already drifted off under his blanket, Sulu turned his back to the fire, Scotty curled up against the wall, and Spock nodded a good night at them before leaning against the wall, Uhura curled into him. McCoy led Ivory away from the lot and past the sleeping children, until they were around a corner in a different cavern. McCoy instantly dropped the coats and blanket reaching out to grab Ivory's waist pulling her against him kissing her neck, jaw then finally her lips.

Ivory pulled away smiling at him as she traced a finger down his chest.

"I don't think your brother very much appreciates us kissing in front of him," McCoy gave a coy grin and she laughed.

"Well he'll have to get over it, because frankly I like kissing you," Ivory went on her tiptoes allowing the ability to kiss him passionately.

McCoy brought a hand to her cheek slowing the kiss to a gentle pace, but then he tasted something mix in with their lips and he pulled away noticing the tears rolling down her cheeks, "Ivory, what's wrong?"

"It's my fault Leonard," Ivory reached up taking his hand from her cheek and removing it dropping it to his side, "This is happening because I disobeyed him."

"No, no, no, Ivory," McCoy reached out to grab her still not understanding the sudden change in her mood, but she stepped out of his reach, "Reich is a maniac. You did nothing wrong."

Ivory walked farther away from him grabbing her coat and looking at it, "It is my fault."

"You did _nothing_ wrong, there wasn't one thing you did that could've caused this," McCoy watched her handle the coat in her hands.

"But that's where you're wrong," she looked up at him with watery eyes, "I came aboard the _Enterprise_."

"What?" McCoy asked in confusion.

"I'm sorry, Leonard, but I can't let any of you die for a mistake I made," she pulled something out of the pocket and his eyes widened at the sight of the phaser. The end switched to blue, "I never lied to you Leonard, about anything…remember that when you come looking for my life."

"Ivory, don't," he took a step forward, but she pulled the trigger and instantly his body slumped to the floor and his vision began to fade.

"Be safe," lips pressed against his cheek then they were gone and everything went black.

**A/N: Would it surprise any of you if I said that this story has taken a way different change from what I had originally planned. You see...originally...there was no Ivory/Bones. Never...I rewrote the whole story after about 40 pages and got this story instead. And if I may say so...I like this one much better. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. What She Did

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. (Under any circumstances) own Star Trek...though it is a dream. **

McCoy sat up in a jolt looking around the cavern, "Ivory," he stopped short as images of hours ago filled his head, "No." He got to his feet grabbing his coat; he pulled it on jumping over Sikari and Chekov, stepping on the smoldering fire and maneuvering around Kirk and Scotty. He followed the twisted passage until he was standing in the blowing wind he looked in every direction and shouted, but his voice didn't carry far in the dark night. He cursed and ran back inside, he stopped next to Scotty and dropped down shaking the man's shoulders, "Wake up, damn it."

Scotty stirred awake and blinked at McCoy, "What do you want?"

"Scotty," McCoy stared at him his eyes deepening in pain; "It's Ivory, she's gone."

Scotty's eyes widened, but then filled with anger he jumped at McCoy pinning him as he straddled his hips and held his wrists firm against the ground, "What the hell did you do?"

Scotty's roar of anger woke the others, but it took a moment for them to register what was going on.

"I didn't do anything!" McCoy snapped, but his anger numbed as Scotty pulled a phaser from his holster pointing it at McCoy.

"Start talking Doctor," Scotty growled.

"We were talking around the corner and she started to cry," he paused inhaling deeply realizing that was a bad spot to pause at, "wait! She started crying and told me it was her fault this was happening!"

"Scotty, put the phaser down," Kirk reached out towards Scotty, but the man didn't move.

"Where the hell is my sister, McCoy!" Scotty didn't move the weapon as he waited for him to continue.

"I don't know! I tried to tell her it wasn't her fault and that she did nothing wrong, but she told me she did! I said that there wasn't a thing she did that could've caused any of this and she said by boarding the _Enterprise_ she did! She then proceeded to tell me that she wouldn't let any of us die for something she did! She pulled a phaser from her coat and said that she never lied to me and to remember that when we went looking for her life. After that I didn't have time to respond she shot me with a stun shot knocking me unconscious."

Scotty turned the phaser hitting it against McCoy's jaw before jumping up and bolting from the cave.

"Scotty!" Kirk shouted after him, but it was no use, "Sulu get him back in here."

"Yes, Captain," Sulu left the area chasing after the engineer.

McCoy rolled onto his shoulder and carefully pushed himself off the ground, "I'm getting too fucking old for this shit."

"Bones," he looked over at Kirk, "how long do you think you've been out?"

"Well the phaser was on a low stun, so I'd say about two hours or so," McCoy got to his feet and rubbed at his jaw, "I'm going to go look for her."

"I won't allow it," Kirk stood as well.

"You bet your ass you will," Scotty stopped at the mouth of the cavern and glared at Kirk, "There's no way in hell she can survive in this weather alone."

"It's suicide to go out at night!" Kirk shouted.

"I don't care!" Scotty reached down grabbing his coat slipping it on, "I won't let her go back to that man!"

"Wait," Kirk put a hand out, "what do you know about them?"

Scotty finished pulling his coat over his shoulders and stared at Kirk, "I know that Reich is a sadistic bastard that brainwashed her."

"What?" Kirk stared at him.

"I made Ivory sit down and tell me what happened," Scotty pulled gloves out of his pockets, "She told me that after the explosion Starfleet personnel showed up taking any survivors that could walk. They were brought to a different shuttle that took them to the _Karzer_; aboard the ship Reich killed them all except for her…he was interested in her. He had her placed in a self-induced coma that lasted for almost two months; I assume in that time span she had Sikari. When she woke up Reich told her that he could help her and no one else could. He placed her into private classes and pulled strings till she was a Commander, he kept her locked up tight so that nobody knew she was alive. After a year she noticed that Reich had taken an interest in her that she could not return. He wouldn't have that. A few months later he tried to move in on her and she said she was engaged to be married, but Reich told her that her fiancé didn't want her and if she loved him she'd stay on the ship and do as he said or the man she was in love with would die," Scotty looked over at Spock, the Vulcan leaned against the wall and covered his mouth. Scotty continued, "Jim…Reich did things to her that she can never forget and he made her do things she can never take back. The reason she got aboard the _Enterprise_ was because she escaped when they had docked for repairs. She made up some ridiculous story that practically got her kicked off the ship by Starfleet. No one knew about it until now. Ivory has been damaged beyond repair and I have a feeling he still has a leash on her, that he caught up to her before she boarded the shuttle to the _Enterprise_ and threatened her with something real worthy to her. Someone had to have helped her though."

"The Changeling," Kirk trailed off.

"It worked for Reich," Chekov piped in jumping to his feet, "Reich made it tell Mr. Scott not to check the core!"

"Then that can only mean one thing," Sulu looked at Scotty, "Ivory's the reason behind the ship's problems."

Scotty looked down, "I know…actually I've known for some time now…I just couldn't tell anyone."

Kirk shook his head, "It's okay Scotty…I wouldn't have either."

"She's been leading us on this whole time," Uhura said getting their attention, "She didn't care about us…"

"That's not true," Spock looked at them, "Right before we left the ship I-I performed a mind meld on her."

"You knew too," Kirk's features began to darken.

"Yes, but I was unaware that she had planned on leaving us, from what I gathered…she cared greatly about all of us," Spock's eyes drifted towards McCoy, "Especially you, Doctor."

"That doesn't change the fact she lied to us!" Uhura snapped.

"She lied yes," Spock admitted, "But only when she saw necessary. She only lied about not knowing who had damaged the core everything else was true."

"She left to protect us, Jim;" McCoy said suddenly, "By leaving us there is no way Reich can track us…she left so that none of us would die, so that no more people would die. Jim, she believes that every person who was killed on the _Enterprise_ is because of her…by going back to Reich—"

"She'll be questioned on finding us," Spock intercepted, "and die either way."

Kirk looked away from his crew, but his eyes lingered over to Sikari. The small Vulcan had picked up a leather glove that was lying on the ground, she placed it against her cheek and small tears started to pour from her large eyes.

"What are we going to do, Keptin?" Chekov asked.

"I don't know," Kirk answered.

"Well I know what I'm not doing," McCoy looked straight at Kirk and till the blue eyes met his, "I'm not going to stand around here and wait for the cold to take me. I'm getting off this rock and y'all are coming with."

Kirk stared at him, "Than what, Bones? What do we do then?"

"I'm going to find her," McCoy watched Kirk's eyes twitch with uneasiness, but McCoy shook his head, "I'm going to find her, Jim, because I'm done running away. I'm done turning my back on everything and waiting for life to pass me by…I'm taking your advice Jim, doing what I think I should do and that's find her."

Kirk closed his eyes trying to find something to say.

"You picked a swell time to start thinking before you speak," McCoy grumbled.

Kirk opened his eyes and looked at his friend stepping towards him, "You listen to me, Bones, and you listen well. I meant every damn word I said back there even if I said I didn't because I know for a fact you meant every word you said. But I won't let you go off on your own!"

"Damn it Jim I'm going," McCoy objected.

"I won't let you go off alone when you have us," Kirk looked at everyone, "we're a family. Isn't that what you all said yesterday? Families stick together no matter what happens and Ivory has become a part of that. _We'll_ get her back, as a whole. At least I know I will."

McCoy stared at Kirk then turned to watch everyone else.

"You know I'm in," Scotty pulled on his hat and crossed his arms.

"Me too," Chekov picked up Sikari swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Me three," Sulu stepped up next to Scotty and the group of eyes turned on Spock and Uhura.

"I don't plan on being the only girl ever again," Uhura smiled softly.

Kirk nodded at her then looked at Spock, "Spock…we can't do this without you."

Spock put his hands behind his back, "I was calculating the odds of this working."

Kirk sighed, "Enough with the odds Spock, what do _you_ believe in?"

"I believe that there's a good chance we will all die, but if we die as a family fighting to save each other than it's all worth it," Spock stated.

"How poetic," McCoy rolled his eyes.

"Okay everyone, first things first," Kirk clapped his hands together, "we need to get off this asteroid."

)()()()()(

Ivory gingerly began to push herself off the wall, but her arms were grabbed and twisted around her back pushing her harder against the wall. The metallic taste of blood filled her mouth and she whimpered in pain, but a hand balled her hair into its fist and yanked back craning her neck as far as it could go. She screamed out, but the pain didn't melt.

"You think you can just run away from me!" Reich spat the words harshly at her and spun her around tossing her into a small table of drinking glasses, spilling them to the floor with her following after.

"But I still did as you asked!" Ivory tried, but Reich grabbed her by her hair again pulling her back up to her feet.

"Yes, after I threatened to kill your brother and force your parents to watch before killing them too," he shoved her again this time slamming into a chair. The top pressing into her stomach making her cough, "I knew you'd come running back to me once you figured out what was best for you."

Ivory looked at him gripping the chair, "I came back so you'd leave my friends alone."

"Friends, don't make me laugh," He scowled and started towards her, "Once they start putting the pieces together they'll figure out you were the one behind sabotaging the ship and trying to put everything on hold. Soon they'll even figure out the truth behind Calder II, but perhaps not…you were very clever with that weren't you?"

Ivory stepped back against the wall watching Reich come closer.

"How you told the Romulans of their coordinates, at what time, and the tactical advantage they'd have because you had told _Monty_ to beam them down into a valley. Very, very clever my dear, but did you not think I wouldn't find out about how once you learned their frequencies died you contacted the Romulans and ordered a release of the captives if they were alive?"

Ivory's eyes widen, "I-I-I promised you the _Enterprise_ not the crew!"

"Oh, but in order to get the ship I needed the Captain dead you stupid girl!" His hand backlashed across her face turning it sharply, "You had a change of heart! What was it? Was it your never dying love for that Vulcan? Or was it the dreamy good looks of the Federation's favorite Captain? Or perhaps the charm of the ship's Doctor?"

Ivory's eyes darted at him in a glare.

"Oh," Reich began to chuckle darkly, "What's the saying an apple a day keeps the doctor away? But I guess you forgot that rule didn't you?"

Ivory stared at him.

"I knew there was a reason behind you disobeying my orders," Reich ran his fingers down her cheek, "but I for surely thought it was for Kirk…it had never crossed my mind that you'd chance your brother's life for a mere doctor."

"Leonard is more of a man than you could ever imagine being," Ivory snapped.

Reich balled the hand on her cheek and swung it into her throwing her to the ground, "I suggest you keep that pretty little mouth of yours quiet while I talk or we won't be hearing from it again for a long time."

Ivory gasped from the pain and reached to touch the swelling skin, but Reich rolled her onto her back pinning her between his legs, "It's been a long time, Ivory since we've had any time together. So why don't you be a good little girl and," he pulled a knife from his belt, "scream for daddy." He slashed the knife across her stomach breaking skin Ivory let out a scream, but Reich covered her mouth with his hand, "Now, now, Ivory we don't want to waste your energy all at once do we. Because I plan on making you scream for many reason before the night is through."

Ivory's eyes dropped tears as she tried to plead through his hand, but he only grinned at her tracing the knife slowly up her stomach and stopping between her beasts pressing against the gold fabric.

"Oh, Ivory, I do hope that good doctor of ours kept your body nice and pretty or I'll have to have a few words with him," Reich watched Ivory squirm under him at the mention of the doctor, "If you don't want me to touch your precious Doctor than I suggest you start listening and do as I say, understood?"

Ivory nodded, but her tears didn't stop.

"Good, now why don't you remind me why your body is so enticing," he gave a dark grin and she closed her eyes praying that Leonard and the others were safe.

**A/N: What a bastard. Review please!**


	12. Questioning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. Can I be done saying this now?**

"Look we're not supposed to be here, but some homicidal Captain stranded us here after blowing up our ship," Scotty said through clenched teeth.

"And what ship is this you speak of?" The Klingon folded his arms across his chest and sneered at Scotty.

"Uh, the um, _Glarion_," Scotty answered, "We were intercepted by a different ship."

"You are Federation scum," the Klingon stated.

"No, no," Scotty shook his head, "we used to be Federation scum until they blew our ship clear out of the universe."

"And who was it that you said destroyed it?"

"Um," Scotty faltered and the Klingon growled.

"Captain James T. Kirk," McCoy said stepping forward.

The Klingon's eyes lit with anger, "Captain Kirk of the _Enterprise_?"

"Yes, that one," McCoy nodded.

"We Klingon do not like Kirk at all."

"Believe me the feeling is mutual," McCoy muttered, but continued quickly so the alien couldn't respond, "All we're asking is you loan us a ship so we can get our revenge."

"And what do we get in return?"

"Captain Kirk," McCoy answered swiftly and Scotty eyed him, "You can have Captain Kirk once we've taken over the ship."

The Klingon seemed satisfied by the answer and turned to where two other Klingons sat watching from their corner. He began to speak to them rapidly in Klingon.

Scotty turned to McCoy, "We'll give them, Jim?"

"I panicked," McCoy returned the look.

"Jim, will love hearing that bargain," Scotty fell silent as the Klingon returned.

"It is a deal," the Klingon looked at the two, "Will you need additional crew?"

"No, the rest of our crew is waiting outside," Scotty licked his lips.

"Then follow me," the alien pushed past them and led them back into the cold where their friends stood close together, "we will lend you one of our ships. A warship to be exact, my leader wants this to be an easy mission for you to retrieve Captain Kirk."

McCoy heard Kirk cough behind him and he turned shrugging at him, "That would be most appreciated."

They walked in silence for a few more minutes, before they came to a halt alongside a large warbird. He walked around back and the bay doors opened allowing them to walk in, the Klingon shouted a few orders clearing the ship aside from them; he turned back to McCoy and Scotty, "Good luck, Captain Scott we readily await your arrival with the Captain."

"We will make sure of it, thank you," Scotty grinned and the Klingon left the ship. The bay doors shut and he turned running to the bridge checking for any listening devices when none appeared he gave the thumbs up.

"Excuse me gentlemen, but why is it these Klingon are expecting the retrieval of Captain Kirk?" Kirk asked.

McCoy looked at him, "I panicked."

"Yeah, a real deal that was," Scotty sighed.

"Look, Jim, the Klingons hate you," McCoy started, "and by telling them it was you who destroyed our ship it was ten times easier to convince them to give us one of their ships."

"I think we should feel lucky that we found their prison base at all," Uhura took a seat behind the Klingon's version of a communication station and watched as the others took up their spots as well. Kirk walked around sitting in the Captain's chair, he looked at Scotty and McCoy, "Why don't you and Captain Scott find something useful to do."

"Of course your majesty," McCoy walked off the bridge with Scotty following behind heading towards the engine room, "I should warn you Scotty; I'm a doctor, not an engineer."

"Well, you are now," Scotty grinned and hurried ahead leading the way.

An hour had passed and they had gotten far from Rura Penthe, but yet they had no idea where they were going. McCoy sat on the floor leaning against the wall holding a wrench; he tossed it aside and rubbed at his jaw where Scotty had hit it with the phaser noticing that stubble was appearing, "Lovely."

"Sorry about that by the way," McCoy looked up to see Scotty leaning on several thick pipes leading into the ceiling.

"Don't be, I understand why you did it," McCoy shrugged and pulled his legs in to rest his elbows on them; he leaned his head back and looked up at the ceiling, "She's your sister…you were being her protector."

"Yes, but maybe I'm not the one who should be protecting her," Scotty watched McCoy close his eyes, "Do you care about my sister?"

McCoy nodded, "Yes."

Scotty sighed, crossed his arms, and looked down, "Are you willing to give up everything you ever lived for just so that she would be okay?"

"Yes."

"Would you give your life in place of hers?"

"Yes."

"Doctor," Scotty paused looking up at McCoy, "do you love her?"

McCoy opened his eyes at the question and looked at Scotty realizing what the man was truly getting at now, "Yes, Scotty, I do. And I would give my life for hers, I would give up all that I knew just to see her alright, and I care about her more than I've ever thought imaginable. So yes, Scotty, I think I do love her."

Scotty shook his head, "No…"

"I know I might not be the best choice…"McCoy went silent as Scotty held up a hand.

"I don't think you love her," Scotty inhaled deeply trying to find the words he needed to say, "Because I know you do."

McCoy stared at the man in shock, "What?"

"No man would ever be willing to give up so much just because he thought he loved a girl," Scotty chuckled softly, "he'd have to be mental or in love."

"Then I must be mental," McCoy stated, "because if this is what it feels like to be in love and to lose that person, I don't think my being could take it."

"But it is," Scotty protested, "and that's why I'm asking you these questions, I have a feeling I already knew, but I guess I had to hear it to be certain."

McCoy looked down at the floor, "This must be really awkward for you."

"None in the least," Scotty said, "Ye see I like knowing that if something happened to me…someone would still be there to protect her."

McCoy looked back at him.

"Like I said, maybe I'm not the one who should be protecting her, but instead supporting her and being the brother she can tell anything to. For years I've met guy after guy who has asked me about her, some have stayed and some have gone, but you, you and that damn Vulcan were the only two to impact her so much. Sikari came out of their relationship and now she has something to bond the two of them forever. What are you going to do Doctor that will make a bond between the two of you?"

McCoy stayed quiet not sure how to answer the question because frankly the man was right. Sikari was a link that kept Spock and Ivory connected to each other…what did he have? Nothing. Nothing, but his bones, "I don't know."

"No one ever does," Scotty sighed heavily, "but I think I do."

"What?"

"You're going to save her from the worst nightmare she's ever been in," Scotty's soft voice begun to harden, "And by doing so you are giving up everything you ever knew and most likely giving your life for hers, because you care about her…because you love her. That is your bond, Doctor. Don't you dare stop fighting to save her until you're shaking hands with God."

McCoy kept his eyes glued to the floor, was he really giving up so much for her?

"You might think now, Doctor that there's too much for you to lose, but I want you to remember her. I want you to think of her smile, her laugh, and how if you don't do something you'll never see either again," Scotty stepped over to him and crouched down, "So I'm going to ask you this once and only once."

McCoy met Scotty's eyes.

"Will you protect my sister with all your being?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because she's worth losing it all," McCoy watched Scotty's eyes soften and the man fell back onto his butt.

"I'm glad you realized this," Scotty sighed and pulled a flask out of his coat pocket, "I lied last night…I did bring my own whiskey." He took a swig then passed it to McCoy.

McCoy to a drink then handed it back, "Thank you, Montgomery."

Scotty looked at him with a small smile, "No, thank _you_ Leonard."

)()()()(

Ivory stared at her reflection in the mirror trying to convince herself that the beaten and bruised girl in it wasn't her and that she wasn't aboard the _Karzer_. She tried closing her eyes remembering her little girl's laugh, but nothing overpowered the sound of nonstop ringing in her ears. She tried remembering the last thing her and Spock had spoken of, but only threats of his death came to mind. She tried recollecting the smiles of Sulu, Chekov, and Uhura as they sat at dinner one night, but only the sneer and scowl of security guards came to mind. She tried remembering Kirk telling her she was a weapon all by herself, but the feel of a knife tearing at her skin destroyed it. She tried to focus on her brother's words as he picked on her for being his younger sister, but the only words that came to mind were stupid and little. And finally with all the energy she could muster she tried to remember McCoy holding her in his arms, the sweet taste of bourbon mingling into their kiss, but instead she felt rough hands creep all over her body and the taste of what could've been just like poison.

It was gone all of it…everything she had grown to love in such a little amount of time ripped apart and destroyed within the past week. There were times when she would forget who she was and where she was, but the moment Reich walked in all the forgotten pain rushed back at her. Every night since she's been here Reich has beaten, cut her, threatened her and raped her time after time…but she couldn't fight back. She wouldn't dare try knowing that if she did someone she cared about would die, but yet there was a part of her that hoped perhaps, just maybe, they hadn't survived Rura Penthe. It was horrible to think it, but she knew that death would be better for them then having to deal with Reich.

Ivory rested her elbows on the sink and cried into her hands silently listening to the running shower behind her waiting for her to get in, but she didn't want to as of yet. This time, right now, was the only alone time she ever had…and she wanted only to cry, to cry in hopes that maybe if she did her soul would go out with the tears and she could be Reich's puppet, but as long as images continued to circulate in her head of her friend's she couldn't wish for more than to be empty of it all.

**A/N: Short. I know. I'm sorry, but once again it had to work this way. Please review if you want the next one up and readable. :D**


	13. Deciding the Safer Place

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. There I said it. Are we happy now? Because frankly I'm not. (-.-)**

Ivory tightened the belt of her robe and walked out of the bathroom going straight for the closet, but as she reached for a black uniform arms wrapped around her waist and lips pressed against her neck. She winced at the touch, "Marcus, please…"

"It's not Reich," Ivory froze stiff at the voice and turned slowly in the arms of her capturer.

"Leonard," she reached up touching his a face as he smiled nodding, "H-how did you get here?"

"It wasn't easy I can tell you that," she smiled a little at the response and he turned into her palm kissing it. He took the hand kissing the wrist then trailing them up the arm until he was close enough to her face, he pressed his lips to hers kissing her deeply.

Ivory had begun to melt into him when she noticed something, she pulled away suddenly causing him to lose his grip.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Who the hell are you?" Ivory hissed.

"Ivory, it's me," he smiled at her.

"No, you liar, now who the hell are you?" Ivory watched as the fake McCoy bowed his head chuckling so darkly she had to force herself not cover her ears.

"How did you figure it out?" His voice had begun to change.

"Doctor McCoy might like Romulan Ale, but he never tasted like it," she watched him look up at her grinning a terrible grin that made her want to cry. There was so much evil placed onto the Doctor's face that should have never exist.

"I'll remember that the next time," his grin stayed fashioned to the face.

"Who are you?" Ivory asked again.

"Are you really that naïve, Ivory?" She watched in horror as the man in front of her melted into someone changing the clothes with the features until it was a solid form again, "Why it's me."

"You're…you're a Changeling," Ivory huffed.

"Yes," he answered, "but I prefer to walk around as Captain Reich. You see when I first met Captain Reich he was a kind, gentle, and honest man. It disgusted me, but the power he had amazed me. I befriended him impersonating a now long dead Starfleet officer and then killed him in his sleep. I disposed of the body easily and the next day roamed the ship as Captain Marcus Reich. For five years I've fooled the Federation into thinking I was the same man, but then I realized the true power one could have if he became strong enough. I just needed a pretty little pawn to move about for me." He reached out tilting her chin up roughly.

"You're disgusting," Ivory hissed.

"Oh, am I now?" He made an exaggerated clicking noise with his tongue, "Well then I'll just have to fix that won't I?" Reich grinned at her and morphed back into Doctor McCoy, "Is this more appealing to you darling?"

"Stop," Ivory tried to look away, but Reich/McCoy grabbed her hair making her look into the face that made her heart melt at every word he had ever spoken to her, "Please stop."

"You see this face, Ivory," Reich/McCoy gave her a coy smile raising an eyebrow, "I'll make sure you turn away in terror every time you see it."

"No, please don't," Ivory begged closing her eyes.

"Open your eyes," Ivory didn't move, "I said open your eyes!"

She opened her eyes to see wild rage boiling within the brown eyes staring down at her, his features dark and cruel, and the usual soft voice now full of lust, "Now, now Ivory you keep those eyes open. I want to see your reaction as the man you dream about breaks you into a million pieces."

Ivory's eyes began to burn with the need to cry, "Please…"

Reich/McCoy chuckled and pressed his leg between her legs; a hand held tight to her hair while the other separated the V-cut of her robe groping her breast tightly getting a whimper. He pulled down on her hair forcing her onto his leg and pressed up with his leg getting another whimper; he kissed her harshly enough to know her lips would swell later. He pulled away and smiled at her, "What do you say I show you how bad a doctor can truly be."

Ivory's eyes widened and Reich/McCoy gave a sinister laugh.

)()()()(

Kirk stormed down the hall pushing anyone in his way violently out of it, he could hear the apologies coming from his friends saying that Kirk was just in a bad mood. He resisted the urge to turn and snap at them, but instead continued until he had rammed his shoulder into a door breaking the lock clean off it.

"Kirk what in the hell are you doing here?" Pike stood quickly staring at Kirk in shock.

"What am I doing here?" Kirk asked, "Well I'm here to ask where the hell _you_ were when Reich destroyed my ship and everyone else on it!"

Pike's eyes widened, "What?"

"Yeah, _Captain_ Reich ordered my best officers and me off the ship threatening to kill them all if I didn't. We did as he asked, but in the end he blew her up, Pike. She's gone! Isn't there some damn device that tells Starfleet one of their ships has disappeared!"

"How did you get here though?"

"Well, you see, Reich put us on a shuttle and marooned us on Rura Penthe," Kirk looked over his shoulder just as the others shuffled in; Chekov shut the door behind them all.

"We tricked the Klingons there into lending us a ship," McCoy said, "It wasn't easy, but they agreed, but we had to promise we'd give them Jim."

"H-How did this happen?" Pike asked still in shock.

"I can tell you the whole damn story, Admiral if you want, but there's no guarantee I'll listen to what you have to say afterwards," Kirk took a seat in the chair and leaned forward starting from when the Warp Core had become unusable.

)()()(

"She'll be safe there, Spock! Reich would never think to look there! You bring her back to Uzh Vulcan and you put her at risk of dying!" McCoy stared at the Vulcan waiting for his reply.

"I understand, Doctor, but she is _my_ child," Spock had risen from the chair he was sitting in, "and I will decide what is safe for her and what is not."

"Good God man, would you take that stick out of your ass for one minute and realize that I'm right about this?" McCoy glared at him.

Spock's face tightened, but he didn't get the chance to speak.

"He's right, Spock," Scotty said from behind him, "if Sikari goes to Uzh Vulcan she's at great risk of being killed, I can't bring her back to Scotland because that's not safe either."

Spock looked at Scotty.

"Spock," McCoy's tone had lowered and he was trying his hardest to not raise it again, "Let me take her to my mother; Georgia would be the last place Reich would look."

"I don't know," Spock looked down.

"Yes you do, but you're too damn proud to admit I'm right," McCoy turned around looking out the window. They had left Kirk to tell Pike what had happened and where ushered into a separate office when Chekov brought up that if they were going to save Ivory…Sikari couldn't come with. The kid was right and thus began the fight of where it was safer to take her.

"Alright," Spock finally said, "She goes to Georgia, but only because Uzh Vulcan doesn't have the defense to protect them from a battle."

McCoy lifted an eyebrow and turned back to Spock, "I'm glad you see it my way."

"Who's going to take her?" Uhura asked.

"I will," McCoy said stepping forward, "My mother will be more willing if I tell her what happened."

"I'm coming with," Spock straightened, "I plan on making sure my daughter arrives safely."

McCoy rolled his eyes, "Yeah."

"As will I," Scotty sighed, "The more the merrier, right? But I prefer my way: the more there is the better chance of living there is."

"That's a lovely idea," Sulu smiled.

"I thought so that's why I said it," Scotty grinned at him then looked at McCoy and Spock, "When should we leave?"

"As soon as possible, because if everything goes as planned we'll be up in space in no time," McCoy looked over at the door just ask Kirk and Pike walked in, "Jim, we're taking Sikari to my mother's house back in Georgia."

"Good," Kirk looked over at the little girl pulling on Chekov's hand, "It'll be safe there."

McCoy gave Spock a look which got a scowl in return.

"Dr. McCoy, Mr. Scott, and I will be going," Spock looked at Kirk.

"Alright," Kirk nodded and took a deep breath, "Leave within the hour on a shuttle then I want you to return here as soon as possible. I plan on leaving in the next two days."

"Kirk," Pike began, but Kirk held up a hand.

"I said I wouldn't listen, besides I didn't ask for a ship, only phasers and some other small things," Kirk turned to him, "We already have a ship."

Pike sighed, "Kirk, what do you want me to tell Starfleet."

"Everything," Kirk replied, "They need to know, but I don't want any backup unless I order it…Federation Starships show up easily on radars, but not a Klingon warbird. We're going to be cloaked and have the tactical advantage."

"You'll need more men," Pike objected.

"I have all the men I need," Kirk's eyes shifted to Uhura, "and Uhura. We don't need anyone else…that ship only has so much room and besides the less we have the less chance of dying."

"That goes completely against what I said earlier," Scotty frowned, "But I guess it can vary in different circumstances. Now Captain we'll be going if you wish to have us back in time."

"Right, good luck," Kirk nodded at them.

Spock walked over to Sikari, "Say good-bye to Ensign Chekov, Sikari."

Sikari looked at Chekov and hugged his neck tight, "Bye-bye Pav."

Chekov chuckled at the name and hugged her back, "I'll see you soon Sikari, be safe."

She let go and Spock picked her up walking out of the room; Scotty and McCoy following after.

**A/N: In all honesty this a quick short chapter to keep it rolling, but the other one will be put up in no time if I get some feedback from you Trekkies...so if y'all don't mind clicking that button there below this...that'd be great. Thank you...**


	14. Savannah's McCoy

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Trek I am just a loyal Trekkie down to the bone. **

McCoy rolled his neck and stretched his arms above his head crawling out of the vehicle they had rented, "I hate small compacted areas."

"Yes, four hours on a shuttle and one in that vehicle is enough to kill anyone's back," Scotty grumbled.

Spock stared at them, "I don't see a problem in what you speak of."

"Nothing," McCoy started walking towards a small farm house mumbling something about a hobgoblin as he went.

Scotty chuckled and followed after holding Sikari's hand in his; Spock in tow.

McCoy stopped at a screen door that viewed right into the house; he pulled it open and walked inside nodding for the other three to follow. He walked down the hall stopping at a door that swung open as he pushed on it; he entered the kitchen and stayed quiet staring at a short slender woman with graying hair. She stood with her back to them sliding a pie into the oven, when she straightened up she pulled off the oven-mit and put it on the counter. She wiped her hands on her apron and turned around, her brown eyes went wide her mouth falling open.

"Hello mama," McCoy gave a soft grin.

A few minutes later they were sitting in the floral living room. Spock sat at one end of the couch with Sikari pushed against him, while McCoy sat at the other end. Scotty had taken a seat in a chair closest to McCoy that matched the couch. They sat quietly in their uniforms sticking out in the pinked area wishing they had changed back at the Academy, but they had only left their coats and decided to go as is. Sikari squeaked something, but nobody responded so she brought her attention back to the ball Chekov had given her; her legs curled under her as the bright yellow dress she had on made her hair seem even more golden.

McCoy looked away from the little girl as images of Ivory flooded his mind; he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You don't call, you don't write," his eyes snapped open and he looked up at his mother as she sat a tea tray down on the coffee table, "What's a mother to do, but worry greatly about her son?"

"I'm in space, Mama, it makes it hard to write," McCoy said as she poured three cups of tea, "and I can't call when you refuse to install anything that will allow me to."

Eleanora McCoy stared down at her son, "You look terrible, Leonard."

"Thanks Mom, I've missed you too," McCoy leaned forward reaching for a cup of tea, but a hand smacked it away.

"Not until our guests have gotten there's first," Eleanora watched her son slump back. She reached down taking a plate with a cup of tea on it handing it to Spock, "I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you two before."

"That's right, Doctor, you never did introduce us," Scotty grinned.

"Right, Mom this Commander Spock Prime, Commander Lieutenant of Engineering Montgomery Scott, and Sikari Prime, Commander Spock's daughter. This is my mother Eleanora McCoy," McCoy sighed and looked over at Scotty.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. McCoy," Scotty grinned.

"As it is to meet you, Mr. Scott," she handed him his plate and cup then gave McCoy's his, "Now that I know who these men are I would like to first start with two things. One, you haven't shaven in sometime and it is very unflattering. Two, who hurt you?"

"I haven't had the time and then what?"

She walked around the table and turned his head looking at the bruise on his jaw and the fading ones on his face, "Who hurt you Leonard?"

"That would be me," Scotty said simply.

Eleanora whirled around to stare at the man, "What?"

"Uh, the main ones that are fading are from me along with the jaw, while the rest belong to Jim," Scotty sipped his tea.

"They had their reasons, Mama I deserved it," McCoy got his mother's eyes back on him noticing the worry fill them, he wasn't about to tell her about the ship or Rura Penthe, but he had to tell her about Ivory in order for Sikari to stay, "Can we talk…alone?"

"I think that's our cue to leave, Mr. Spock," Scotty got to his feet, "We'll be out back."

Spock sat the tea down and ushered Sikari to follow Scotty out of the room as he did the same.

McCoy waited till they heard the sound of the back door shut, "I need you to do me a favor."

"What kind of a favor?" She sat down on the edge of the chair Scotty had been sitting in and folded her hands on her lap.

McCoy scooted to the edge of the couch, "That little girl Sikari…she needs somewhere safe to stay."

"Why, what's going on?" Worry had begun to creep into her voice.

"The three of us are going with Jim and a few others to save someone, it's not safe for Sikari," McCoy watched her knit her eyebrows together.

"What happened, Leonard?" She asked.

"The mother of that girl was taken by a very, very bad man," McCoy's eyes faltered for a moment, "and we're going to get her back no matter what."

"Leonard," Eleanora reached her hand over taking his hand.

"We aren't giving up till Sikari has her mom back," McCoy looked down and held his mom's hand between his, "I'm not giving up till she's back."

Eleanora stared at the top of his head waiting for him to continue.

"I-I'm willing to go to the ends of the universe to get her back," McCoy pushed the feeling aside to punch the wall, but instead he kept talking, "I'm not going to lose her."

Eleanora gave his hand a squeeze, "Leonard…she has a husband."

"What?" McCoy stood quickly resisting the urge to laugh, "You think she's married to that emotionless Vulcan?"

"Well they have a child," she shrugged slightly.

"Yes, but he just found out not even a month ago," McCoy began to pace the area, "She was pregnant with his child, but she didn't tell him because he didn't want to have a family with a human. Yet he was engaged to her, but then…then the shuttle crash happened."

McCoy continued to tell her what happened all the way from the accident to Uzh Vulcan, though he did leave out a lot about her relations with Reich, "Scotty, the guy who said he was the one who kicked my ass is her older brother. He did so as a warning, if you will, to never hurt her or that would be a walk in the park compared to what he was going to do to me."

"Do you love her, Leonard?" McCoy stopped pacing and chuckled lightly.

"You know he asked me that too," McCoy looked at her, "and yes, Mama, I do. I love her and I'm not running from this. I told her brother that I would protect her when this was all over, that I'd give everything for her even my life."

"What about Jocelyn?" Eleanora asked.

"You know damn well I want nothing to do with her," McCoy hissed, "She took all I had and left me nothing."

"I just don't want her to do the same to you," Eleanora stated boldly.

McCoy looked away closing his eyes, "I love her, Mama…and I don't care what you think. I will die if I have to; to make sure she is safe."

Eleanora sighed and got off the chair walking over to him, she took his face gently into her hands and he opened his eyes. She gave him a soft grin, "When you save her Leonard…I want to meet her."

A smile spread onto his face, "Thank you, Mama."

"Is it safe for me to put in my opinion," the two McCoys jumped at the Scottish accent and turned to see Scotty with his hands on his hips, "Sorry, but it's bloody hot out there."

"Savannah heat too much for you, Scotty?" McCoy asked.

Scotty nodded his head a bit, "Possibly. Now as I was saying, Ms. McCoy I want you to know that I'm not a man of talking emotions with another man, but I talked to your son about his towards my little sister, Ivory…and if it's any constellation _I_ had to convince _him_ that what he was feeling was love. And I'll tell you it was one of the most awkward conversations I've ever had…and I will not be doing it again."

"Thank you, Mr. Scott, but I want you to know that my baby will treat your sister right," Eleanora smiled.

"No doubt in my mind," Scotty smiled, but then he turned his head looking at an old clock on the wall, "Doctor…we need to go, Jim is expecting us back by tonight or early tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, I know," McCoy sighed and looked at Eleanora, "You never did answer if it was okay for her to stay."

"Of course she can," she turned just as Spock and Sikari came in from the back door.

McCoy nodded at Spock and the Vulcan dropped to a knee taking Sikari's arms, "Sikari, are you listening to me?"

"Yes, Daddy," Sikari nodded.

Spock bit back the need to correct her, "You're going to stay here with Ms. McCoy."

"Where are you going?" Her little voice seemed to sadden with each word.

"To get your mother back," Spock answered, "but you have to stay here where it's safe."

"Will you come back?" She asked.

Spock swallowed and nodded, "Yes, I promise I'll come back."

"With mommy too?"

"Yes, with her as well," Spock kissed her forehead, "Be a good girl for Ms. McCoy."

"Okay," Sikari nodded, "I will."

McCoy stared at them realizing that this was the most he's ever heard her say.

Spock stood up walking away, but stopped when she spoke again, "I love you, Daddy." He closed his eyes and clenched his hands into fists fighting the human inside him, but he knew he needed to respond. It wasn't because he felt obligated to, or that it was logical, but because he wanted to, "I love you too, Sikari."

The little girl seemed to light up at the words and started to hum.

Spock continued out the front door with Scotty following behind.

"Next time I come and visit, I'll make sure she's with me," McCoy kissed her cheek and walked out the door going down the steps. He was halfway to the vehicle when he heard the screen door shut and Eleanora shouting:

"No, stay inside!" The door opened again slamming shut, "Joanna, get back in here!"

McCoy froze mid-step and slowly turned to see a girl standing there with long brown hair and blue eyes, she had her arms crossed across her chest and stared at McCoy with cold eyes, "Joanna?"

"Not going to say hi?" The eleven year old seemed to grow in age in front of him.

"I-I didn't know you were home," McCoy stated.

"You didn't even bother to ask about me, Dad," Joanna stared at him, "I was listening…not once did you mention me."

"I'm sorry," McCoy looked down.

"You're sorry? You left me with Mom and didn't even bother to look back when Grandma took me!" Joanna shouted.

"I didn't want to hurt you any more than I already had," McCoy watched her gape at this.

"I _hated_ living with Mom and her husband! I wanted to go with you, but Mom said you didn't want me."

"That's not true."

"Well I thought it was and now here you are in the flesh only to come and hand over some other woman's child," Joanna hissed.

McCoy's eyes flared, "Don't you dare talk to me like that."

"Or what you'll punish me?" Joanna asked, "Dad, it's been years since you've last seen me and you don't even give me an explanation."

There was no way that this girl in front of him was his eleven year old daughter, but she was, "I did. I told you I didn't want to hurt you anymore…I did all of this to protect you from me."

"Maybe I didn't want to be protected, maybe I just wanted my dad," tears had begun to spill from her eyes, "I just wanted my dad."

McCoy's composure fell and he stepped towards her pulling her into a hug, she cried into his chest clinging to his shirt, "I'm so sorry, Jo. I am so, so sorry." He looked up at the porch to see Eleanora smiling slightly.

"I've missed you so much," Joanna cried.

"I've missed you too," McCoy put her at an arm's length, "You are so beautiful, Joanna, and I want you to know that I'll make it up to you I promise, but I have to go."

She nodded wiping away tears, "You have to go and get her."

McCoy nodded, "Yes."

"Do you love her more than you loved Mom?" Joanna asked.

McCoy frowned, he knew that he should lie, but she was a smart girl and would hate him more for it in the future, "I think so."

Joanna laughed a little looking more like an adult as she did, "Usually a father lies to his eleven year old daughter when she asks that."

"I'm not going to lie to you, Jo" McCoy wiped away a missed tear, "And I'll keep my promise to you…that's not a lie."

"I told myself that if I ever saw you again I wasn't going to cry or tell you I missed you, but I can't because I have missed you and I want to cry," Another tear trickled down, "You promise?"

"I promise," McCoy pulled her into another hug kissing the top of her head, "I'll be back."

"You better be," Joanna laughed again, "Now go."

McCoy stepped back a bit uneasy.

"Go," Joanna enforced, "I love you Dad."

"I love you too," McCoy turned walking to the car where Scotty leaned on the open door with a curled lip and a lifted eyebrow.

"Did I miss something?" He asked.

"No, but I did," McCoy looked back at his daughter, "seven years to be exact."

"Well it looks as if everything is better, right?" Scotty waved at Joanna.

"Yeah, I hope so. Now get in the damn car, we need to leave," McCoy snipped.

Scotty dropped into the driver's side and shut the door.

"Dad!" McCoy turned at her voice, "Good luck."

**A/N: Okay. So I refuse to post the next chapter unless I get at least three reviews. The chapter is done and ready to be posted, but I need feedback you guys. So three reviews or no chapter fifteen! (Yeah, I just threatened you...)**


	15. Hailing

** Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek...sadly.**

Ivory stood tall next to the Captain's chair with hollow eyes darkened by the make-up she was forced to wear, her blonde hair in a braid down her left shoulder covering the Starfleet insignia on her black uniform, and finally a black leather collar that showed the Reich Family Emblem. She stayed completely still and breathed lightly as Reich sat down in his Captain's chair and grinned straightening out his black uniform. The crew of the _Karzer_ had donned black uniforms darkening themselves from Starfleet along with the crews of the _Glarion _and _Lizha_.

The face of a Klingon appeared on the viewing screen.

"Ah, Captain Torak," Reich grinned, "Is the _Lizha_ to your liking?"

"Very much so," The Klingon put his hands behind his back, "the ship is ready at your command, Captain."

"Wunderbar," Reich closed the image and brought up a different one that was of an older black man, "Captain Hirsch."

"The ship is magnificent, Reich, the _Glarion_ is ready at your command," he stated, "When will we be leaving the Betazed system?"

"Soon enough…I'm waiting for a chance to contact someone, so if you'll excuse me," Reich closed out the image, "I want someone to find and locate Kirk."

"Sir, the shuttle landed on Rura Penthe…he's still there," a man said from his station.

"If anyone knew anything about Kirk they would know he'd find a way off that rock," Reich looked over at the male communications officer, "Find him now."

"Yes, sir," he turned and began sending out frequencies.

"Don't worry dear, you'll be seeing your friends soon enough, but remember one slip up and it's bye-bye mommy and daddy," Reich growled up at her and Ivory stayed frozen to her spot staring out the view screen.

"Captain," the man turned, "we found him…"

"And?"

"He seems to be transmitting on a Klingon frequency."

"Hail him now," Reich looked at the screen and a moment later it showed the remaining crew of the _Enterprise_, "Well, well if it isn't my favorite group of officers. How did you manage to get off that asteroid?"

"Long story and I'm not in the mood to tell you," Kirk said.

"You convinced the Klingons to give you a ship, Kirk, I'm impressed," Reich had moved closer to the screen causing it to block off the sight of Ivory, but she could fully well see them.

"I'm not here to impress you, Reich. Where is she?" Kirk asked.

"Oh, that's right, that's right," Reich looked over his shoulder and held a hand out, Ivory didn't hesitate taking his hand and letting him pull her into view, "Ms. Scott."

There was no response.

Reich looked back at the screen to see them staring with different facial expressions, "Is something the matter?"

Scotty stepped forward, but Kirk held a hand up stopping him, "Reich, what did you do to her?"

"Do to her? Why I don't think that's any of your business. I mean of all people Kirk I thought you'd know the rule: What happens in the Captain's quarters, stays in the Captain's quarters," Reich grinned and pulled Ivory closer to him pressing their chests together, his arm wrapped around her waist and he smiled larger at the fact she wasn't straining to get away, but he did notice she was staring at the ground, "Now, now Ivory dear it's rude not to look your superior officers in the eyes. So why don't you look at Captain Kirk and show some respect."

Ivory slowly brought her head up then dragged her eyes up as well to look at her friends standing silently watching.

"Very good," Reich looked back at Kirk, "As you can see Captain she is doing fine."

"Fine?" Scotty finally couldn't stay quiet any longer, "She hasn't said a word to us! How do we know she's fine?"

"How rude of her," he looked back at Ivory, "Ivory my darling, why don't you inform your former shipmates, that you are doing well."

Ivory opened her mouth slowly, "I-I-I," she swallowed the lump growing in her throat and tried again, "I'm…fine."

"See she's alright," Reich kissed her neck and she closed her eyes fighting back tears.

"Get your hands off her you creep!" Her eyes opened slowly and she focused in on a scruffy looking McCoy.

"Well, well, well Doctor McCoy, aren't you looking more dashing than ever," Reich chuckled.

McCoy sneered at him, "I said take your hands off of her."

"Or what, Doctor?" Reich asked.

"I'll rip your throat out," McCoy crossed his arms.

"Now, Doctor I wouldn't be throwing around threats so easily," Reich chuckled and he pulled a small device out of his pocket and stared at it, "you wouldn't want anything to happen to Miss Scott here now would you?" He looked up meeting McCoy's cold stare and he pressed a button releasing Ivory, there was a moment of silence before Ivory screamed out reaching for her throat instantly. She dropped to her knees trying to pull at the collar, but there was no use.

"Stop that!" McCoy shouted, but the screaming continued, "Reich I said stop!"

Reich released the button and held McCoy's angering stare, "So Doctor, what was it you were saying?"

"Nothing," McCoy growled, but he looked at where Ivory was slumped on the floor not moving aside from the small twitches given off by her hands, the rise and fall of her chest, and her eyes which looked onto McCoy's.

"That's what I thought," Reich walked back to his chair sitting down.

"What do you want Reich?" Kirk asked.

"I only want what most can't have…power," Reich's eyes opened bigger with enlightenment, "Power to take what I want."

"And what is it you want, exactly?" Kirk gripped his chair tightly.

"Everything, Kirk, I want everything," Reich got to his feet again reaching down and violently jerking Ivory up to hers, "Starting with this little beauty here, oh, but wait I already have that…don't I, Ivory?"

Ivory looked at him, "Yes."

"That's my girl," he gave her a hard shove sending her into the helmsman's control smacking it hard, the helmsman grabbed her arms gently rolling her back into his chest, but it wasn't out of need more out of concern. She looked up at him and the dark man frowned a little. Reich didn't seem to notice as he continued to speak, "I also want something gone that I seem to be getting as we speak…" he turned his attention to Doctor McCoy, "Doctor, are you aware?"

"Aware of what?" McCoy snapped.

"Why," he grabbed Ivory's arm pulling her away from the helmsman and back to him, he pulled her in front of him holding her back to his chest, "that won't do." He trailed a finger down her cheek, neck, breast, and stopped at her stomach taking the finger away and changing to his hand moving back up the same path resting between her neck and shoulder. His other hand stayed on her stomach and he kissed her neck, "So I take it you aren't aware, Doctor?"

"Aren't aware of what?" McCoy clenched his fists watching the two.

Reich smiled and spun Ivory around leaving no space between their bodies, "That Ms. Scott is carrying your child."

"What?" McCoy gasped.

"It's not my child, no," Reich looked at Ivory touching her face amusement filling him at her shocked expression, "I may be a monster, but not stupid. I don't want kids they only get in the way…which can only mean one thing. That the life harboring itself inside Ivory belongs to you," Reich looked at McCoy, "Doctor McCoy."

McCoy's jaw had dropped and he was slowly covering his mouth in shock.

"Oh my, oh my," Reich traced his thumb over Ivory's lips, "I do hope it is his child…or this could be a really awkward moment. Is it his child, Ivory? Don't give me such a lost look love, I know you were unaware of your pregnancy, but from our circumstances I did presume it was our good Doctor's. So is it? Or is there someone else you haven't told us about?"

"There was no one else until you, you sick bastard," Ivory spat.

Reich chuckled, "What strong words…" His hand swiped across her face quickly and she stumbled into the Captain's chair. She had fallen to her knees, but her arms had caught the chair and she slowly turned to look at him.

"You fucking son of a bitch," McCoy hissed.

"Ah-ah-ah," Reich held up the remote from earlier and McCoy clasped his mouth shut, "Now that I've had my fun let's get to business. Kirk I could tell you what I want, but then you'd try to foil it so I won't. It was nice talking to you, Captain."

"Wait!" Kirk got to his feet stepping forward, "Is there anything we can give you in return for Commander Scott."

"Let me think about it," Reich looked back at Ivory and gently pulled her back to him, "Ivory, sweet, sweet Ivory…do you want to go back?"

Ivory stayed silent biting her tongue she couldn't answer that question. If she did she knew there would be consequences. She slowly turned her head to look at her friends.

"I guess you're right, no answer is better," Reich looked at Kirk, "I've made up my mind."

"What will it take?" Kirk asked.

"Nothing," Reich gave a shark like grin. He pressed his lips to her cheek and turned her head kissing her violently, he pulled away not looking away from her, "Good-bye, Captain."

)()()(

The transmission ended and everyone slowly turned looking at McCoy, but the man hadn't moved from his frozen state of being snapped at.

"Bones," Kirk said softly.

McCoy shook his head and looked at them all, "Excuse me." He turned leaving the bridge briskly. He walked into the engine room and turned putting his arm on the wall resting his forehead on it, "Oh my God…" He closed his eyes tightly and punched the wall, "Damn it! Damn it…damn it…" He put the hand over his eyes, "Damn it…"

"Bones," McCoy dropped his arms and turned around leaning on the wall.

"What?"

"Are you okay?" Kirk stared at him with somber eyes.

"No, Jim, I'm not okay," McCoy looked down, "I don't think I will be okay either. Jim, did you see how he's treating her? What he did to her?" McCoy looked up at him with a lost expression.

"I know," Kirk sighed, "I know."

"Jim, she's pregnant," McCoy's mouth stayed open and he tried to say something, but he choked on it and doubled over inhaling deeply, "she's pregnant…she's pregnant."

Kirk hurried over grabbing his friend before he fell to the floor.

McCoy grabbed Kirk's arms, "She's pregnant and I can't save her." He was holding back the need to cry, the need to curl up and die, "He's going to kill her."

"He won't kill her," Kirk tried to reassure.

"How do you know?" McCoy asked.

"Because he enjoys her too much as his pet," Kirk got on a knee as McCoy fell to both of his.

"What am I going to do, Jim?" McCoy's body sent out a violent shake as he forced back tears.

"You're going to stay strong for her and _we're_ going to save her," Kirk emphasized the word. He slowly let his friend go and got to his feet, "You have to remember something, Bones."

"What?" McCoy looked up at Kirk.

"You're not the only man on this damn ship that loves her," with that he left leaving McCoy wide eyed and gaping.

)()()()(

Ivory sat on the edge of her bed touching her stomach gently trying to decide what to do from there. After the transmission Reich had her sent back to her room with intentions to join her later, but then ten minutes ago she received news that she would have the night to herself. It was wonderful news, but being alone actually made her realize how alone she actually was. She stood up and walked over to the LCARS on the wall and dabbed at it, it brought up a screen asking for an access code when she gave it a code there was moment of nothing then it accepted her code. She should've done this a long time ago, but she didn't out of fear of being caught, but she didn't care anymore. She typed in a frequency and once again she sat in silence waiting, but finally an image appeared and she felt herself want to cry.

"What now, Reich?"

"It's not Reich," Ivory said softly.

"Ivory…"

"Yes," She nodded and stared back at the face of her brother, "Monty, I'm scared."

"I know you are," Scotty said.

"I'm sorry for everything," a tear slid down her face.

"Don't be," Scotty shook his head, "please don't be sorry for any of this. This was all out of your control."

"I should've never left the _Karzer_ in the first place…the _Enterprise_ would still be in existence along with its crew, Sikari would be safe, you'd be safe, all of you would be…" Ivory died off and Scotty continued for her.

"But then Spock wouldn't know the feeling of being a father…and Doctor McCoy would never be as happy as he was," Scotty took a deep breath, "He saw his daughter Ivory, and she was so angry with him, but then she couldn't be anymore…she wanted her dad. If it wasn't for you that would've never happened."

"Monty, I'm pregnant with his child there's nothing I can do, but hurt him from this point on," Ivory blurted, "I hailed you to say good-bye."

"Good-bye, why is this good-bye?" Scotty sat forward.

"I won't let the fact my being alive be the reason behind so much pain in you all, I love you Monty," she watched him try to protest, but she cut the transmission and went back to her bed. She sat on the edge for a moment before curling up into a ball and crying into the pillow.

**A/N: Hey guys I know this one was shorter, but in my defense...no one reviewed...-.-...so this is punishment.**


End file.
